We can't be together, can we?
by yumenohime-sama
Summary: Sasuke, the young master of the prestigious Uchiha clan is back in Konoha after 7 years training in the mountain. He was searching for his childhood friend, only to find that his friend was sent to the red light district. What happened when he was gone? What will he do to get his friend back? What will Naruto do once he knew Sasuke is back? Yaoi. SASUNARU, SAINARU.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite the story with more refined plot. Haven't get the flow when i wrote the first and second chapter. Thanks to my wandering mind, i suddenly get the inspiration for this story.**

**Summary: Sasuke, the young master of the prestigious Uchiha clan is back in Konoha after 10 years training in the mountain. He was searching for his childhood friend, his cute kitsune, his dobe, only to find that his kitsune was sent to the red light district. What happened when he was gone? What will he do to get his kitsune back? What will Naruto do once he knew Sasuke is back?**

**Warning: It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era. Slightly OOC.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. TT^TT**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke is back**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

'_The village is not far from here, since i can see the the gates from here. It's been a while since I saw Naruto. I wonder what expression he'll show when he saw me. Heh.'_ As soon as Sasuke saw the gates of Konohagakure, he felt the urge to find his kitsune and hug him tight. He surely grown to be a beautiful man. Yes, a man. The only man that captured his heart since they're kids, his first love, his soon-to-be-bride. Well, they promised to marry each other when they're 10, and now he will make that promise came true.

Sasuke entered the village and walked fast towards his house –well, his castle. Upon his arrival, his servants greeted him respectfully and they quickly assisted him into the castle. Kakashi, one of Sasuke's uncle, is the first family member who greeted him upon his return.

"Well, well. Isn't it Sasuke! It's a pity Itachi is not home to greet you personally."

"Hn. He's busy as usual, huh?" He glanced around, found nothing he wanted, he turned around and face his uncle once again.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Pardon me?"

"…forget it."

With that Sasuke made his way to his old room. He finally remembered that Kakashi wasn't here when his parents were still alive. One of his servant already put his belongings inside the room.

'_How nostalgic.'_ He thought. It was the room he used as a kid, a room where Naruto and him often played around inside. Soon after he entered his room, his servant told him that the bath was ready to be used.

After he took the bath, he quickly went to the family study room only to see Kakashi there, reading his hentai book all over again. He never seem to be bored with the books. He sighed, and walked towards his uncle.

"Itachi is not home yet?"

"Nah."

"Tch. Tell me when he's home, I have things to talk with him."

"Hn." He replied without giving a glance from his book.

Sasuke was furious, it seemed his uncle didn't pay any attention to what he said. Well, Kakashi was always like that. Without saying anything else, he made his way out of the room and went to the garden.

He smiled a little, not a smirk, when he saw the garden. This garden was the place where he met Naruto for the first time. Back then, Naruto was wandering around the place while his mom was visiting Sasuke's mom. Yes, even as a kid, Naruto couldn't stay still for so long. In a second, when their eyes met for the very first time, Sasuke felt like the universe became dull. Nothing could compare to the brightness of Naruto's eyes.

Ever since that time, they've became friends, and thanks to her mom, Naruto were able to visit him frequently. Well, Naruto was not from noble or rich family. He came from normal family, it's just that her mom was a good friend of Mikoto, Sasuke's mom.

"You're back, otouto?"

Itachi's words brought him back from all his happy childhood memories.

"Hn."

"Kakashi-san said you're looking for me."

After staring at his brother's nonchalant figure, he decided to open his mouth.

"Aniki," he paused, looking at his brother, "why you never say anything about Naruto when you reply my letters?"

Itachi just stare at his brother, "I never knew you're this stupid, otouto."

"What?"

"Do you think father wouldn't check all your letters and my replies?"

He was silent, thinking about all 10 years he was gone.

"Tell me what you knew, since he's dead already."

"It seemed you didn't want to know anything about our father death, huh?"

"Tch. Who will, after what he's done to me!?" '_and to Naruto and Kushina-san!' _he added without saying it out loud.

Itachi sighed, yet he told Sasuke what he knew. Not all of it, just things Sasuke needed to know at the moment.

"Like you knew, since our mother's death, Kushina-san and Naruto-kun are not allowed here. It was difficult to know their condition with father's watching all my move. Thanks to your oblivious letters, he became more strict with me."

He stared straight at Sasuke's eyes.

"As far as I knew, both Minato-san and Kushina-san was dead not so long after our mother's. They're gone missing for several months before their corpse were found outside the town. After that, I never heard any news about Naruto-kun. It seemed like he was vanished or never exist at all."

"…" No reply came from Sasuke for a long time.

"That's all?"

Itachi nodded.

"That's all?!" He clenched his fist, "Itachi, are you saying you don't know where he is?"

Itachi just stared blankly at Sasuke.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me that you knew where Naruto is!"

"I told you the truth, otouto."

Sasuke staggered, he couldn't think of anything. He felt empty. He always thought Naruto would be here, waiting for him upon his arrival, since his father is dead. But he's not, and would never be here.

Soon, he made his way to his room, still in his blank mind, but then Itachi called him.

"Don't be so down, Sasuke. Maybe it's time for you to give up on him."

In a second, Sasuke was there, yanked Itachi's shirt, "Not in this lifetime!"

And with that he released his brother and went to his room.

"Naruto, where are you?" he desperately voiced out his longing for Naruto.

On the other side of the town…

"Taiyo-sama*, it's almost time for the shop to be open. Please get ready."

One of his apprentice was calling for him from the outside of his room.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Was his only reply before he got up and prepare himself for another long night.

'Last night I dreamt a nice dream. It's been a long time since I dream about him, about Sasuke-kun. I wonder how is he now.'

With a weak smile, he shook his head, trying to forget his dream.

"Haruna-kun*! I'm done, you can come and help me with my clothes and hair~!" He said cheerfully.

"Yes, Taiyo-sama." The said boy, Haruna, came into the room with several other younger boys. In their hands laid his kimono and hair accessories.

This time was the only fun time he's got at the brothel, where he could have fun and joke around with his apprentices. Happy laugh could be heard even from outside his chamber.

"It's done, Taiyo-sama! You look beautiful as usual." Haruna said with a full smile on his face.

He looked at his reflection, checking his appearances. His eyes lingered a second at his blue hair accessories. Looking satisfied, he thanked his apprentice, "Thank you Haruna-kun, Sei-kun, and Aki-kun!" He smiled and hugged them one by one.

"It's time for the shop to open. You should relax before your costumer is arrived, Taiyo-sama. Excuse us." Haruna bowed, followed by Sei and Aki. After that they left him alone in his room.

He sighed, wondering who would come and bought him today. He was not alone for a long time since Haruna came back and called him to greet his first costumer for the night.

"Who is it, Haruna-kun?" He whispered while he followed Haruna to one of the finest chamber where the guest waited.

"It was Sai-danna, from Shimura clan, Taiyo-sama."

"Shit, it's him again?"

"Taiyo-sama!"

"Sorry..I just can't stand his fake face. And he keeps calling me dickless! Can you believe that!?"

Haruna sweatdropped. He heard it countless time, everytime Sai came to 'visit' the oiran, he would tell him that.

"At least you can be yourself with him around, Taiyo-sama." Haruna patted him before sat down in front of the Tsubaki room.

"Shimura-danna, Taiyo-sama is here." He slided the door so the oiran could enter the room.

He just walked inside the room, without any greetings or courteousness.

"You look beautiful today, with your orange kimono, dickless." He let out a fake smile.

"You bastard! Stop calling me dickless! You have seen tha–"

He was not finished when Sai said to Haruna to closed the door and leave.

"Stop cutting me off!"

"Sit down, will you, Naruto-kun?"

"Bastard!" he cursed, but still he sat down beside Sai, "and stop calling me with my real name, Sai."

"I like your real name better than your stage name, Naruto-kun."

"Hmph. I will be dead if the old man heard you called me by my real name."

They have known each other since Naruto was sold to the brothel and still an apprentice of the tayuu-oiran* of that time. Back then, when Sai's stepfather was spending his time with the oiran, Sai was playing around with Naruto. That time, Naruto told him his real name. Now that he became the oiran himself, Sai often visited him and 'having fun' with him in different ways from their childhood. Sai became his regular, together with his stepfather.

Their time was spent from drinking sake, chatting, to having sex. At first Naruto was having a hard time accepting that he had to sell his body to men other than Sasuke, but after some times, he came to accept the fact that he's an oiran. Of all his costumer, he always loved Sai's company. He even thought that Sai's company was far better than any other dirty old men who bought his service, including Sai's stepfather. Not to mention his similar appearance to Sasuke.

Thanks to all these dirty men, he would never be good for his Sasuke. Nah, it was only a dream, it was only his long forgotten dream. Sasuke was never his, and will never be. He's sure that Sasuke had forgotten him a long time ago, well, since they're separated when they're only 10 years old. But, it was never a sin to have a dream, right?

"What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?" Sai whispered softly on Naruto's neck.

"Mnh..I-it's nothing."

"…" He stopped for a while, "focused on our activity then."

"Sorry..Ngh…" He felt Sai's hand on his inner thigh, caressing him with passion, or maybe just because of the heat of their moment.

"Sai..Ah.." he tried to protest, "stop..ah…teasing me..ahhnn.."

All his protest was turning Sai on even more. He caressed, sucked, and bit Naruto even more, on all spot he could reach with his hands and mouth. He slowly removed Naruto's kimono from his body, taking his tan smooth skin in.

Soon he could feel that Naruto was almost there, and with his wicked mind, he decided to play it slower.

"Sa-sai..! Don't ahh…mnnhh…"

"Don't what?"

"You b-bastard…ahh..! Stop that!"

"Stop?" he released his hand that have been stroking Naruto's member.

"You meanie! Touch me faster, you bastard!"

"Heh." He chuckled, he knew what Naruto wanted, but it was fun teasing him.

"Ahh..Mnnhh…I-I'm coming..Ahh.."

With that skillful strokes, it only took another minute before Naruto reached his first orgasm for the night. Sai only smiled when he saw Naruto's blissful expression and his cum all over his stomach and Sai's hand.

"It's my turn, no?" He finally said when Naruto seemed back from his blissful moment.

"…" He stared on Sai's hardened member and bent down to take Sai's hard member in his mouth.

"Ngh,"

Naruto looked up with his tongue around Sai's member.

"Wis ith guwd (Is it good)?" He asked.

"Nhh-ahh..Don't talk with my cock inside your mouth, ahh.."

He could feel the vibration and the tongue around his cock. Naruto's erotic expression while sucking up his dick didn't help him any better. He could tell he wouldn't last long with all those service.

"Ngh..Naru-to..I'm co-ming…Nghh…" With that he grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed him toward his groin, forcing him to accept his cum right when he's coming.

"Mnngghhh..!" is all Naruto could mutter when the bitter white fluid penetrating his abused mouth. Sai left no room for Naruto other than swallow all his cum.

"_cough…cough_…You bastard!" He punched him on his cheek, "you should have let me go..yuck! You knew I don't like to swallow that disgusting thing!"

He was silenced with a forced kiss from Sai..

"Mnnhh"

"Let's continue, we don't have all time here."

They soon proceed to the main event.

Back to Sasuke (sorry I was not in the mood to write the sex scene..TT^TT forgive me).

He was sitting on his window right inside his room, looking at the moon. It was beautiful night, with an almost full moon, with a bright dark sky full of stars. There's no single cloud at all.

In this lovely night, he was wondering if Naruto was somewhere, looking at the moon longingly, just like him. Sitting alone, thinking about him all along. Well, it was what Naruto do everytime the night came together with the bright beautiful sky. This kind of beautiful night sky was memorable for both of them. Before they're separated.

_It was a rare occasion where his dad let him go spent the night at Naruto's. He would remember to thank his mother when he came back tomorrow._

"_Nee..Nee..Sasuke-kun. Look! The moon is so pretty!"_

"_Hn." He didn't look at the moon though. For him, Naruto was more beautiful than the moon. He smiled sincerely when suddenly Naruto turned his head toward him._

"_Mouu! Sasuke-kun! Why are you looking at me like that?" He pouted with all his might only to get Sasuke chuckled at him._

"_You're so cute, Naruto-kun."_

"_No boy like to be called cute, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Heh, but you're cute and beautiful. Nothing and no one can be compared to you."_

"_Wh-what are you saying, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto dropped his head, trying to hide his embarrassment from Sasuke. He could see Naruto's ripe tomato face though. He chuckled once again and put his fingers on Naruto's chin, trying to grab his attention._

"_I like you, Naruto-kun. Really, really like you."_

"_M-me too, Sasuke-kun. I like you the most." He blushed again._

"_Let's promised each other that we will marry when we're older!"_

"_Sure~! Promised!"_

_With that they linked their pinky finger together to seal their promise…_

TBC…

**A/N: How is it? Is it good for the opening chapter? Left me review so I can see you're excited for his story to continue…I'll be waiting!**

**Yumenohime-sama**

**Taiyo means sun.**

**Haruna means the spring.**

**Aki means fall or autumn.**

**Sei taken from the nature kanji. **

**Tayuu-oiran is the highest ranking of courtesan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sasuke, the young master of the prestigious Uchiha clan is back in Konoha after 10 years training in the mountain. He was searching for his childhood friend, his cute kitsune, his dobe, only to find that his kitsune was sent to the red light district. What happened when he was gone? What will he do to get his kitsune back? What will Naruto do once he knew Sasuke is back?**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: I got the news.**

**_Italic_**** – past memories**

**_'italic'_**** – inner thought**

_"Sasyuke-kun, wait fwo' me!" little Naruto ran with all his might to catch Sasuke._

_"Baka, it's not a game if I let myself being caught easily, Naru-chan!"_

_Their happy laugh could be heard from the tea room, where Mikoto and Kushina spent their afternoon talking and drinking tea. It's well known that Kushina was allowed in Uchiha resident because of her family name, the Uzumaki. Uzumaki was a well-known clan, a noble, which blood was the closest to the royals. But due to her love towards Namikaze Minato, she rejected all marriage proposals came for her. It made her father disowned Kushina when finally she said she loved Minato, a soldier hired by the royals to guard Kushina, and wanted to marry him. She never regretted her decision to leave Uzumaki's name though, since she got to be with the only man who captured her heart. All she got now was Minato, Naruto, and Mikoto, her bestfriend from school, who never abandoned her when she became a Namikaze._

_Kushina knew that Fugaku was not fond of her and Naruto presence in his place, but since he respected and loved Mikoto, he let them visited Mikoto. He knew no one could make Mikoto laugh beside Kushina, there's no noble women could do that._

_"Thanks to Naruto-kun, Sasuke looks like a normal boy." Mikoto laughed when she saw her youngest son running around and laughing with Naruto._

_"Hmm.. Thanks to you Naru-chan has a friend his age. I hope they can be friends like us, Mikoto-chan." Kushina smiled._

_Twice a week, Kushina came to Uchiha mansion to accompany Mikoto. It was going on for 5 or so years, but all ended when Mikoto's dead. Fugaku didn't even allow Kushina to go to Mikoto's grave to pray._

_Soon after Mikoto's dead, Sasuke was forced to leave the mansion in order to train his skill. Well, the training was an excuse in order to separate him from Naruto. Yes, even after Mikoto's dead, Sasuke kept running away from the mansion to play with Naruto. It didn't take long for Fugaku to realize his youngest son weird attachment towards Naruto._

_It didn't take long for Fugaku to realize that Sasuke was in love with Naruto. He always sent his men to follow Sasuke wherever he goes. With his men reports, he believed that he had to separate his son from Naruto. He was thinking all over his plan when he accidentally heard his sons' conversation. That night Sasuke was punished because he left the mansion unnoticed._

_"Nii-chan, why dad always angry when I go play with Naruto?"_

_"It's because Naruto comes from a different class from us," Itachi looked at Sasuke, "It's not your or Naruto's fault though. Dad is not like mom."_

_"But-"_

_"Listen, otouto. It's better if you don't go and play with Naruto anymore."_

_"No way! I'm not gonna leave Naruto!"_

_"Sasuke! It's the best choice for you and Naru-"_

_"NO! I love Naruto and I won't leave him!"_

_"Huh?" Itachi was dumbfounded with Sasuke's confession._

_"I…I made promise with Naruto that we will be friends, and that we will get married when we're older." Sasuke smiled. Not with his sarcastic or fake smile, but a sincere and happy one._

_"Sasuke…" _

_"You will bless us, right, Nii-chan?" He looked so hopeful._

_"…if it made you happy, otouto." He hugged Sasuke._

_'It will be best if you leave him, foolish otouto. It's for Naruto's sake, if it's not for yours. Dad won't stand still, he knew already that you're too close with Naruto. And, he doesn't like it.'_

_"Promise me one thing, otouto. Promise me that you will always tell me beforehand if you want to go to Naruto's place. Therefore I can make up some excuse for your absence."_

_"Okay, I promised, Nii-chan." Sasuke was happy to know that Itachi was willing to help him out. But without realizing it, Fugaku was there and listening to all their conversation._

_Those conversation was the final reason why Fugaku kept pushing Sasuke to train outside the city. While Sasuke was out of the city, he would take care of Naruto and his family. He wouldn't want to have any business with Namikaze anymore._

"Is there still no news about Naruto's whereabouts, Itachi?"

Itachi only stare right into Sasuke's eyes without saying anything. Sasuke hoped to find Naruto as soon as possible, but it seemed Itachi didn't want it to happen.

"Fine! If you don't want to help me find Naruto, I will do it myself!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door when he's at it.

"Sasuke!"

'_What should I do? I can't hide the truth for so long, he will find out eventually. I wonder if he can take the truth, no, I wonder if he can accept the truth_.' Itachi just sighed, he couldn't be too reckless with this issue. He still remembered that Sasuke was in love with Naruto, but he didn't expect that it will last this long.

"Maa..maa… It seemed Sasuke's mood was getting darkened everyday."

"Kakashi-san…"

"You haven't talk to him about Naruto's whereabouts?"

"…"

"You can't break his heart, huh?" He looked outside the windows, with his book covering his mask, "He will know eventually, whether it's from you, or the others."

"Yeah, I know. But, I…"

"Let just hope he can take it calmly."

"…yeah."

In his room, Sasuke was thinking about a way to find Naruto. He knew if Itachi couldn't find Naruto, then it would be a difficult task to search for Naruto. He didn't give up though. There had to be some ways to find him. He just needed some help from his friends, yes, his trusted friends.

He soon wrote a letter to his friend, Hyuuga Neji, and asked for his help to find Naruto. Yes, a Hyuuga surely could help him to find his one and only Naruto. After that, he asked his servant to send the letter.

After that he went to the backyard, his favorite place to remember his happy time with Naruto.

"…you're here, huh?"

Sasuke looked up only to see his uncle, Kakashi. He frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Maa..maa..I'm here first, you know." He said without taking his eyes from his book.

"Hn."

No one moved from their position, no one talked. After a while, Kakashi decided to start a conversation again.

"You haven't give up on him, huh?"

"W-what?"

"You know, Naruto. Even after ten years…"

Sasuke sat, looking seriously at his uncle, "What do you want to say? Do you even know who Naruto is?"

"Hmmnn.. Well, just pretend that I know him. Do you ever think that maybe he forget about you and already have other lover? Or maybe he already has his innocence taken away by another."

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. About. Naruto!"

"Still so naïve, huh?"

"I don't care! Whatever it is, I will have him back!"

"…" Kakashi looked at the now fuming Sasuke, "even if he's married already?"

"He belonged to me! It's impossible for him to be married!"

"…I'm just asking, boy. Will you force him to be with you if he's happy with another?"

"He's mine and mine only! I won't let him be with another, he can't be happy with another! It can't be!"

"Hmm…What will you do when you find him?"

"What else? I will bring him back here, and marry him!"

"So…Even if he's not Naruto you knew, if he's not the innocent Naruto you knew, you will not change your heart?"

"Of course! We promised to marry each other when we're older!"

"Yeah..I've heard about that kiddo promise between you and Naruto."

"It's not a kiddo promise!"

"…" He stare for a while, and then sighed, "let's see when you find him then."

After that Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke to fume and think.

'_What's with him!? He's asking some weird question about Naruto. Does he know something?_'

For the next three day, Sasuke kept going outside, searching for Naruto. He just hoped he accidentally bumped into him, or maybe to someone who knew about Naruto's whereabouts. But all of his effort was useless. No clue about Naruto, not even a single person knew Naruto. On the third night, an answer was arrived on Sasuke's door. He quickly read the letter Neji sent.

_'Dear, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Regarding your request on finding this Naruto you mentioned on your letter, I will help you search for him. If I get any information regarding Naruto, I will let you know. As for now, please keep searching in Konohagakure, and I will also ask my friends if they know about Naruto. Let wish for our luck._

_Regrads,_

_Hyuuga Neji.'_

"…Pein-sama." Naruto looked shocked to see his costumer for the day.

"Taiyo. Come here."

After Naruto stood close enough, Pein pulled him into his lap.

"Miss me?" He let his hand wander on Naruto's hair, then he kissed Naruto on his forehead.

Naruto really didn't expect Pein to be here. The last time he's here, it was to tell Naruto that he would left the country. Naruto didn't expect to meet him again. It's not that Naruto had some hatred towards Pein, but Pein knew him before he ended up in the red light district. Pein was Itachi's friend. They first met at Uchiha mansion when he was still allowed to play with Sasuke, when he was still a kid. Pein knew that Naruto had special relationship with Sasuke, but still, he bought Naruto for his sexual satisfaction.

"…"

"I have news for you, Taiyo, ah, no…Naruto." He grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You've gotten prettier since I last saw you. I never expect you to be so pretty, not at all. When I saw you at Uchiha mansion, you're just a dirty ordinary boy, but now you're the most beautiful and wanted oiran in the country. Are you tayuu-oiran now? I wonder what will Sasuke-kun think when he heard about this? If he knew you're spreading your legs for other men, huh?" He planted a kiss on Naruto's lips, which soon being pushed by Naruto.

"Shut up!" He stood, looking down at Pein, "you don't have any right to say anything! It's not like I'm doing this willingly!"

"Still, you're spreading your beautiful legs to men other than Sasuke-kun. He will go rampage to know his innocent Naruto is now tainted with a lot of dirty old men scent all over him."

"S-shut up!" He always hate it when Pein played with his weakness, "you're no different! You knew about Sasuke and me, but you still buy me and force me to satisfy your sick sexual needs!"

"Who would let such a beauty slip, huh? At least I can brag to Sasuke-kun how erotic you're in bed, to tell him that you're not only his anymore." He let an evil smirk crossed his face.

"You're sick!" Without he's realizing, he let tears slipped, "I may not be a virgin, but my heart is for Sasuke-kun alone! No one can ever change that!"

Pein used the chance to pull Naruto back to him, and put him below him.

"Still, do you think Sasuke-kun will accept the fact that you've been dirtied by a lot of men? I don't think so, Naruto." And with that, he forced his way with him.

"N-no..stop!"

"You can cry as loud as you can, Naruto." He kissed Naruto forcefully, while his hand worming his way inside Naruto's kimono.

"Nghh..Mphh.." Naruto kept pushing him to no avail.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my arms again, Naruto."

"Nghh…S-stop it, p-please..Uuu.."

"Nooo…Please.." He could feel Pein hard member poking on his enterance.

"Heh, I wonder how loose you're now." He pushed his member into Naruto without preparing him.

"NOO! AAARGHH!" He pushed Pein as hard as he could, "It hurts! Pull out! Pull it out!"

He never prepared Naruto, and it hurts like hell whenever Pein did it. No customer treated him cruelly like Pein did. Not to mention all verbal abuse he said while he fucked Naruto to his heart content.

"You're still as tight as the first time I fuck you. Heh, I wonder if you're really taking your costumer every night."

"Noo…Pull it out..Ugh."

"I'll move now." Without any other sign, he pull back and push it hard, making Naruto screamed in pain. Naruto could feel his flesh ripped apart. He's in pain, but it seemed Pein didn't have any intention to stop.

"It will feel good soon."

"Urghh..A-aahh..Noo..P-please..S-stop…uuu..It's hurts..P-pull out.."

He didn't listen to any of Naruto's plea and just keep thrusting into him, making Naruto crying in pain.

"Uu..A-ahh..Ahh…Nghh..S-stop.."

Sure, soon Naruto didn't feel the pain anymore, and only pleasure left. But he didn't want to give up to the pleasure Pein gave him.

"Nghh..Ahh..Ahh..please, Pein-sama..S-stoopp.."

"Ngh..I'm close, Naruto."

"Noo! D-don't.." He pleaded desperately, but Pein kept pacing his thrust up, seemed oblivious to Naruto's plea. Soon after that, he came hard into Naruto.

"Uughh…" He couldn't do much. He let Pein came in him. He didn't know why, but every time Pein came and violated him, he felt so used, so dirty. He hadn't thought about that for a long time. Sure, he was disgusted by all his costumer, beside Gaara, who always came to have (only) small talk with him, and Sai, who greatly reminded him of Sasuke.

"Your reaction is still the same as your first time, Naruto." He kissed Naruto right on the lips, forcing his way into Naruto's mouth.

It will be a long night for Naruto, since Pein would usually pay for a night long. There's no rest when Pein came and bought him. Today was a bit different though. After their first round, Pein looked at Naruto with wicked smile.

"You know, Naruto. Sasuke-kun is back."

Naruto just looked at him, shocked. All thought came to him, all about his memories with Sasuke, all happy memories they shared as kids. Where he felt so loved, but then he remembered all cruel treatment his family and he received from Sasuke's dad, until he ended up here, and being forced to serve men with his body. He looked simply fascinating even when he's in the verge of hyperventilating.

"Heh! What a face you make, Naruto." He licked Naruto's lips.

"W-wha…Sasuke?" His eyes looked like they're ready to pop out, "Sa-sasuke..is back?"

"Heh..Don't make me want to do cruel things to you Naruto. As I said, he's back and looking desperately for you."

"He's looking….for me?"

"Well, it seemed he didn't know yet that his father sold you here. I wonder how he will look like when he knew you're in red light district, spreading your legs for men. Heheh, it will be hilarious." He pushed Naruto's leg and spread them apart.

"Just like this." He pushed his now hard member into Naruto's bruised entrance once again.

"Aahh..!" He shut his eyes, "What are you-…"

He couldn't believe it, Pein just started second round without any signal.

"I'm looking forward to see his face when he knew I fuck you before him!"

"Nnhhh…Ahh..Noo..!"

'_Sasuke-kun…_'

**TBC…**

**A/N: I've decided to change some things and event here. Do you like it better? If you noticed, I changed Hidan to Pein. Actually, at first Pein came to mind, but after I write it down, Pein seemed to be a calm person, that's why I changed it to Hidan. After a while, I think it's better to be Pein after all. –u- sorry.**

**Don't forget to give me review, kay?**

**Yumenohime-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sasuke, the young master of the prestigious Uchiha clan is back in Konoha after 10 years training in the mountain. He was searching for his childhood friend, his cute kitsune, his dobe, only to find that his kitsune was sent to the red light district. What happened when he was gone? What will he do to get his kitsune back? What will Naruto do once he knew Sasuke is back?**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: I will find you.**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

Everyday Sasuke went out to search for Naruto, he didn't give a damn about what his aniki and uncle said. He believed that he would find Naruto by himself. He had his friends helping him, they always sent letters to him regarding any info of Naruto, but to this day, they didn't find anything about Naruto.

It really frustated Sasuke. He had done anything he could, but still, no news about Naruto. It just like Itachi said, it seemed like Naruto never exist at all. It's been 2 months after he's back, but he didn't find anything. Once he considered to give up searching for Naruto when he was depressed to the point that he almost believed maybe Naruto was dead due to some illness. That thought was quickly erased from his mind when he had a dream about Naruto.

In that dream, Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to find him. He was alone, crying. He kept calling Sasuke's name over and over again, asking him to come and help him. He looked so fragile. That was enough to break Sasuke's heart. He then realized that maybe Naruto was alive, waiting for him somewhere. That's why he couldn't stop, nor give up on Naruto.

Sasuke's obsession on finding Naruto also made Itachi's heart ache. It's not like he didn't want his beloved otouto finding Naruto, but he didn't want Sasuke to have a broken heart. He knew Sasuke would be shocked –no, it's more than that, he couldn't even find the right word– if Sasuke found out that Naruto was sold to the red light district by their father, spreading his legs for men other than Sasuke. Beside, his father made him promise about one thing, and he couldn't break this promise his father forced him to made right before his death.

'_If he do find Naruto by himself, i can be freed from this promises. If the worst happened, i'm not going to hold myself and tell him the truth. At least, i can do that to respect my mom and Kushina-san.'_

"Taiyo-sama, are you okay?" Haruna looked concerned, "Owner should stop him from buying your service. I can't believe it. Why he always torture you like this?"

Naruto could see the tears that ready to fall from Haruna's beautiful eyes. This boy, his apprentice, was a beautiful kid, with a beautiful heart. He was blessed with percelain skin, big rounded green eyes, small lips with natural red color, and soft straight black hair. He always took care of Naruto, it felt like Haruna was older than Naruto.

"I'm okay, Haruna-chan," he smiled, "you can't blame the old man since Pein always pay for my medicine fee and rest day after he bought me."

"But still...to let him break your body like this...i-it's.." He couldn't hold his tears anymore. It happened all the time when Pein came. It pained Naruto more to see Haruna cried for him than the physical pain he felt.

"Don't cry, Haruna-chan. Come here." He pulled Haruna's hand and hug him tight.

He felt so grateful that he had a lot of kind people even in the red light district. The first one to be kind to him was Iruka-san. He teached him how to survive the hard life in the red light district. He even treated Naruto's wound whenever he was punished from running away from the brothel (when he was a kid). He was the one who would listen to Naruto's life story before he was sold to the red light district.

The second person who was nice to him was the former tayuu-oiran. He was the apprentice back then. The oiran always hugged him and calmed him down whenever he remembered his family and Sasuke. He always remembered to give small gift to Naruto whenever he wanted. In short, the oiran always pampered Naruto. He felt like he lost his mother for the second time when the oiran was bought from the house.

The third one was Sai. He was Naruto only friend after he was sold to the brothel. He always amazed at Sai's drawing skill. He treated Naruto as an equal, even though sometimes Sai would say some rude words to irritate Naruto. Even now, Sai was there to listen to Naruto's rampage beside sleeping with him. He always pampered Naruto too, with gifts and sweet talk on the bed.

The fourth one was Gaara. He was the second prince of Sunagakure. Their first meeting was when Gaara was dragged by his older brother to the brothel. It was Gaara's first time on a place like red light district, and with his strict and scary appearance, he felt so out of place. Not to mention that everyone was scared of him. He was surprised when Naruto came up and talked to him like he was normal. Well, he was normal, just looked a little bit scarier than the others.

After that, sometimes Gaara would come and buy him, only to have a small chat with Naruto. They've became friends. In fact, Gaara wanted to buy Naruto from the brothel several times, but Naruto would always reject his offer politely. He knew that Gaara's intention was pure. He didn't have any romantic feeling towards Naruto, since he already have someone else in mind. The only problem was Gaara's status as a prince. If he accept Gaara's offer, he would have to live in the castle, and that means he couldn't be free to search for Sasuke –even if Gaara let him to. Even if Gaara let him go, he wouldn't have place to stay, and he's afraid that he would ended up in the wrong hands again. Or worse, if the people in Gaara's place didn't like him, he would live in a living hell. So no, he would prefered to live here with people he knew cared for him, even though he had to spread his legs for men.

The fifth one was Haruna and his other apprentice. They always prepare everything for Naruto, from clothes to hair accessories. They always been there whenever Naruto felt sad. They laughed together, they cheered each other up. They felt like little brothers to Naruto, sometimes they felt like his big brothers though.

The night came, and it was the time for the house to be open. The red light district once again came to life. Even in the brothel where Naruto was resided in. Some costumers who asked for Naruto had to go back empty handed, some even accept other oiran to service them. At times like this, even the owner knew that Naruto would only accept company from two costumer, Sai or Gaara.

As if heaven knew Naruto's pain, it sent Gaara to him that night. He was asked to follow Haruna to Naruto's private chamber once he entered the brothel.

"...what happened to him?" he asked quietly.

"Taiyo-sama is not feeling well, so actually he doesn't accept costumers today, but your company always cheer him up, so you're exceptional, Gaara-danna. Please come in." Haruna opened Naruto's door and step aside so Gaara could came in.

"Thank you." With that, Haruna nodded and closed the door.

"Naruto?" He began, "are you sleeping?"

"Hmm...No...I'm noott..." Came the sleepy voice from the figur inside the futon.

Gaara walked and sit beside Naruto's futon. Sensing someone was sitting beside him, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the familiar figur.

"Gaara!" He jumped happily but then the pain in his back came to life, "ouch..!"

"What happened?" He looked confused.

"Heheh..." he smiled sheepishly, "Pein came last night, and well...you know, it always happen whenever he came."

Gaara frowned. He never liked this Pein guy Naruto told him about. He always so forceful towards Naruto, he never treated Naruto gently. He was relieved when Naruto told him that this Pein guy was leaving the city, but it was proved wrong.

"I thought you tell me that he left the city?"

"Yeah, i also think so. But somehow he's back. Ugh!" Naruto voiced out his frustation.

"Why he's back?" Gaara frown went deeper each second.

"...I don't know. He only told me one thing last night..." He lowered his head, but his sadness didn't escape Gaara's sharp eyes.

"What is it?"

"He said that," He paused, his head still in his earlier position, "t-that...Sa...S-sasuke is back..."

Before Gaara could say anything, Naruto looked up at him with mixed feeling – happiness, sadness, and fright.

"He's back! Can you believe it? Sasuke's finally back, and Pein said he's looking for me!" He grabbed Gaara's shoulder and shake them a little.

"..." Said nothing, Gaara looked at Naruto deeply, he seemed to think about something.

"...Gaara?" without breaking their eye contact, Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"...Say Naruto," he paused, "what do you feel about his comeback?"

"Huh? I'm happy of course! I can finally meet him!"

"...What will you say when you finally meet him?" He seemed to calculate something in his mind.

"Eerr...that i miss him so much? I don't know...T-there're a lot of things i want to say to him...but..." Naruto finally broke their eye contact, and looked to the empty space in his left. He realized if he met with Sasuke, there were a lof of possibilities that could happened. It's either Sasuke was more than happy to accept him, or disgusted with him. He was not the innocent kid like he was ten years ago. He was not a virgin. He was not Sasuke's only. He was dirtied by a lot of men, and he was afraid that Sasuke couldn't accept him for what he was.

"You know Naruto, the reason I came here today... I want to tell you something." He began.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Gaara once again.

"You remember 'him'? The one i told you before?" He started slowly.

"Yeah? The one who captured your heart, right?" Naruto offered a small smile, but still his confusion appearant on his face.

"Yeah..He told me that he's searching for someone with your description in it. He said that his friend was searching for you. I haven't told him anything about you, since i don't want to give wrong information." He looked at Naruto.

"Do you want me to tell him about you? I mean, about your whereabouts. He's been searching for months now." He continued.

"..." This time Naruto didn't say anything. He knew that this was his chance to finally meet with Sasuke, but he was afraid. He was afraid that Sasuke couldn't accept him the way he is now.

"...Naruto?"

"...Uh...I...I d-don't know..." He looked everywhere but Gaara, "do you think it's...wise to tell him where i am?"

"..." Gaara stared at the confused Naruto for a while, "It's alright if you're ready."

They stare at each other for a while, no one moved or said anything.

"You need to rest for tonight. I will come to visit you again soon," Gaara sat up and began to walk towards the door, "I will not say anything about you if you don't want me to, or if you're not ready. Just send me a letter if you change your mind. Good night, Naruto."

With that, Gaara left Naruto's room and went back to his inn. He was in Konohagakure to visit his special someone, and of course Naruto.

**TBC...**

**A/N: How's the story so far? I think i should let Sasuke met Naruto soon. What do you think? Anyway, thanks to my damn internet connection, i have time to re-think my story flow, and it developed from there. I will continue to write more chapter right now, so that when the story is updated, i will have some chapters to be uploaded.**

**Please left some review, okay?**

**Yumenohime-sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First i want to say thanks for all support and review left for me. Second, i want to RE-TELL you that you're free not to read my story if it's not into your league. I warned you guys about the content. If you're not into yaoi, please leave me and my story alone. Thanks!**

**Summary: It's already 2 months after Sasuke is back to Konoha. All those time he spent searching for Naruto, but still, he hasn't find him. Little did he know, Naruto got the news that he's back, but the only thing he can do is to wait for Sasuke to find him. Will the destiny let them meet? Will they have a happy ever after?**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Chapter 4: The festival.**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

Sasuke POV

'_Shit! Why there's no info about where he is? I've done anything to find him. Where does-'_

My thought was interrupted by no one other than my perverted uncle. He seemed ignorance about my privacy, i wonder if he even knew about what privacy was.

"Still working hard on finding him, eh?" He stood nonchalantly on my door frame, with his orange porn book in his hand.

I looked at him for a second, thinking that it would waste my time to debate with him. It's better to focus on the information i've gathered about Naruto. I knew i've read all of them, but i didn't want to put my focus on my uncle. I also knew he observe my act on ignoring him.

"Well, you know, Sasuke-kun. It'll be wise if you relax a bit. You seem to be too stressed over Naruto's matter. Better have a rest for a bit."

"No time to rest. We never know if Naruto was somewhere waiting for me."

With that i shut down all his upcoming words. It's been a while since he kept forcing me to take a rest. Not only him, aniki seemed to accept his idea of me resting. What a joke!

Kakashi POV

'_Sigh...I wonder if he will ever listen to my advice. I tried to help him finding Naruto by asking him to accompany me to the red light district. He always reject me –ah, no. He always ignore me. Sigh..._

_Maybe he only saw me as some perverted old man, huh? Well, i'm satisfied enough by reading this adult novel though._

_Anyway, when will he realized that he haven't search for Naruto in the red light district? Oh well, whatever, i just need to drag him to the festival. It was held near the red light district every year, and Naruto always has a day off to wander around in the festival. They surely meet there...I suppose._'

As i watched him ignoring my presence, i thought it would be wiser if I just left him alone for today.

'_I still have tomorrow to convince him to come to the festival.'_

And with that, i withdrew myself from his room.

Naruto POV

I could hear happy chattering from outside my window. It was the time for the hanabi festival* again. It was always beautiful, but it's not the time to think about that now. Last conversation with Gaara was the source of it all. My head never stopped thinking about Sasuke since that day.

'_Ugh...Gaara's offer is tempting, just one confirmation from Gaara and I can meet Sasuke. But, is it the right choice? What if we meet and he can't accept my condition? What if he rejects me? Wouldn't it be better if we stay the way we are now? Isn't it better if we never meet each other again? God, please give me Your mercy and help me here...'_

Normal POV

With that Naruto looked outside his window, but looking at particularly nothing. He sat there for hours, thinking about all the posibilities of meeting Sasuke.

At the end, he decided to send a letter to Gaara.

Later that night...

"You come again?" was the first sentence he said when he entered the room. All the reply that came was only a chuckle.

"..." This time Naruto looked at him with irritated face.

"Come on, don't look at me like that." He put up his fake smile.

"Don't you have things to do beside spending your time at red light district?" He sighed, but still walking towards Sai.

"I've just back from my business though, and since i have free time, why shouldn't I visit you, Naruto-kun?" He pulled Naruto's hand when he was close enough, "More over, it's been a while, right? How are you?" he said while kissing Naruto's neck.

"...I'm fine. A lot of things happened for these past months. How about you? Did Danzo-danna give you too much work?"

"Nah. Just the usual stuff. You know, he hasn't been too well lately, so I'm the only left to do his business." His fake smile still on his face as a sign not to dig deeper, but still, Naruto could tell that he enjoyed gropping him all over, "What happened these past month?"

"I got a surprise news from Pein, you know him right?" At the mention of the name, Sai stayed still for a moment.

"What kind of surprise? Anyway, didn't you tell me he was out of the city for good?"

"Nah. He came back to tell me that Sasuke is back...but i haven't heard any news about Pein after that night."

This news really surprised Sai. He was taking his time to convince Naruto to become his, considering Sasuke –the only one who had Naruto's heart was away until God knew when. But since the situation changed, he believed he had to take this into serious consideration.

"..i...Saii...!" Naruto shook him rather violently, "Earth to Saaiii..!"

"H-huh? What is it, Naruto?" He put his fake smile back.

"What are you thinking, Sai?" He frowned.

"Nah.." He smiled, "let's enjoy our time now." With that Sai silenced Naruto with a gentle kiss.

The gentle kiss soon changed into a passionate one. Sai never fail to treat Naruto gently, too gently in fact. He was in love with Naruto. All those time they spent as friends really changed Sai. He was never one to show his emotions, but after meeting Naruto, he was changing little by little.

t pained him when Naruto was finally served in the house as a oiran. At that time he didn't know the reason for his pain, he just thought that it's hurt to see your friends selling his body to other people. More over, he knew about Sasuke and Naruto's promise to marry each other. That's why, when Naruto begged him to be his first time, he tried his best –with the help of his old man of course, to buy Naruto's first night. It was after their first night that Sai realized his feeling towards his blonde friend was more than friendship.

Ever since that night, Sai often visited Naruto to convince him to become his. It was not easy when slowly men were drawn into Naruto's bright and unique personality and beauty, including his old man. Not to mention Naruto's head and heart was still full of Sasuke.

"Nnhh..S-saii.."

"Naru...to..." He kissed Naruto again, while thrusting his member into Naruto's prostate.

"Nnhh aahhh...S-saaii...I-i'm about to...Ughh.."

"Me too...Let's come together, Naru." He tried to say in between his gasp.

Soon they reached their first orgasm, with Sai thrusting his seed deep into Naruto. They stayed still for a moment. Sai was always enjoyed the after glow of his activity with Naruto, where he could cuddling and saw Naruto's blissful expression.

After a moment, Sai moved out from Naruto. He stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Naru..." He whispered Naruto's name with so much passion.

"Nhh..?" Naruto was still in his blissful state.

"..." He thought for a while, "you know, i came here today to ask you to accept my previous offer..." He's not sure how to convey his feeling to Naruto.

"Huh? Offer?"

"...Yeah.. I have offered to buy you from this place for ages now. Won't you..."

"Sai," he looked into Sai's eyes, looking for any fooling around expression there. Found only Sai's seriousness, he looked away, "I just told you about Sasuke's comeback..How..?"

"Naruto, I believe I've spent more time with you, than him has. I also believe I knew you better than him. You know I'm totally aware of your condition and I accept you for who you are... I–"

"SAI!" He cut him off, "I know about all that...But...you fully know that my heart was for Sasuke only, right?" He looked sad.

Naruto was fully aware of his condition and he was not sure that Sasuke could accept him like Sai could.

"Yeah...I know..." He slumped onto Naruto and hug him, "but we will never know if he's going to accept you or not, right? Would you come to me if he unable to accept you?" He hug Naruto tightly, afraid of any upcoming rejection from him.

Naruto was stunned. He never took Sai's offer nor feeling seriously since they mostly joking around. He never expected Sai to say all that, it was like he's desperate for Naruto's feeling. He never expected that someone would love him after knowing that he was selling his body to men for pleasure. Deep down he was hoping for Sasuke to say all that things when they're reunited.

"...yeah..." his voice was just a whisper, but Sai heard that and couldn't believe his ears.

"Huh?"

"I said, yeah, of course...i will..." he looked into Sai's eyes with sadness.

"...Naru..."

He knew Naruto was hurt deep inside, but he just wanted to make sure tthat he came second after Sasuke. With that he close their gap with a kiss.

"Sasuke. I think it will be better if you accompany Kakashi-san to the hanabi festival. You've been working so hard about Naruto. Don't you think you deserve a day off?"

"Aniki. I've tell you, I don't need..no, I can't relax when Naruto's whereabout is unknown." He was frustated. It seemed his uncle has lured Itachi to ask him to go.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think that maybe you would find Naruto at the hanabi festival? You know, people from all around the country usually gather around in the festival. Sometimes, even people from another country will come to enjoy the festival. Maybe you will find him there?" He managed to pop out right in the middle of their argument (mostly from Sasuke though).

"What?" Then it hit Sasuke. He never thought about that possibility, but after he heard from Kakashi, it might be the case. Maybe the possibility to find Naruto in the festival was higher than the usual. He didn't need to search in a national wide area too. He just needed to focus on his dobe's appearance in the festival.

"What do you say, Sasuke-kun?"

"..." He looked at his uncle, "OK, I will go with you."

"Yosh! Let's go!" Kakashi smiled and turned his body, ready to go.

"What? Now?!"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. We don't want to miss the festival right? Since it takes us 2 days, we should take off now." He turned his head to show Sasuke his signature smiley face.

"Tsk."

But he went too anyway...

**TBC...**

**Hanabi festival: Firework Festival**

**A/N: Umm...I personally think the lemon scenes are not much, please forgive me. . Oh! I'm planning to reunite Sasuke and Naruto in the next chapter. What do you think?**

**Please leave some reviews, and don't forget to favorite my story okay?**

**Yumenohime-sama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Chapter 5: The Red String of Fate**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

The firework festival was always grand, since it was one of the biggest festival of Konoha. A lot of people gathered around to watch and participate in the festival. People from another city also came to enjoy the grand festival of Konoha. The festival itself held at a place between the city and the red light district that seperated Konoha from Suna.

Only in time like these, Naruto got a day off to enjoy the festival. Well, it's not a day off actually, but since Naruto was famous for his beauty and his bright personality, the owner gave him a special day off for him to enjoy the festival. By enjoy, the owner expected Naruto to meet with his costumers by accident and maybe, he could attract new costumers for the brothel.

For years he always successed in luring some new cotumers who liked his beautiful face, perfect body shape, and carefree personality. He only greeted people he knew, and without he realized, his costumers always introduced him to their colleagues. And this year, the owner expected Naruto to do the same by giving him a day off to wander around the festival area.

Like always, Naruto asked for his apprentices to accompany him to the festival. He didn't want to wander alone, and left his cute apprentices to work in the brothel. He wanted his apprentices to enjoy their youthful days, before they had to service the costumers like he was.

"Taiyo-sama, are you ready yet?" Aki asked from outside his chamber.

"Aah, Aki-chan. 5 more minutes, okay? I can't find my obi."

Aki slided Naruto's door opened to help him searching for his obi.

"Taiyo-sama, I believed you put them in here." He walked to Naruto's wardrobe, opened it, and watched his all kimonos fell.

"..." he could hear Naruto's shy laugh behind him, "Didn't we just clean your closet two days ago?"

"Hehe..Well, I wonder why they can't stay properly on their place..." He looked everywhere but in Aki's direction, feeling guilty.

Aki just sighed and tried to find Naruto's yellow obi. Today Naruto decided to wear a light blue yukata that brought his eyes color more vibrant, and Aki decided that the obi should matched Naruto's blonde hair. After he found the obi, he helped Naruto to wear his yukata.

"Haruna and Sei are waiting for us downstairs, let's get going." Aki patted Naruto's back after he made sure that the obi was tied up properly.

"Yosh! Let's go and have fun!" He said happily after put his favorite hair accessories from Sasuke. Well, he never forgot to wear it everyday.

When Kakashi and Sasuke arrived at the festival, a lot of people were there already and Sasuke looked more determined to kill Kakashi slowly after the festival ended, and painfully if he didn't find his dobe.

Unknown to him, Kakashi knew that Naruto would be here every year. The first time he met the blonde was around 2 years ago. They met accidentally when Naruto was being pushed around by the crowd and bumped into Kakashi. In a second, Kakashi knew it was Naruto, the boy whom Sasuke always asked in his letters (A/N: he secretly read Sasuke's letters to Itachi without anyone knowing. Naughty Kakashi). He decided to help both his nephews his own way.

Sasuka and Kakashi walked around the crowd. Sasuke was putting on his indifferent face, but with frown appearant on his perfect cold face, unpleasant with the crowd and how the girls watched him like a pack of wolves eyeing their prey. Kakashi just smiled with his turned U eyes, watching his nephew with amusing expression.

On the other side of the festival area, Naruto and his apprentices were walking around and enjoyed themselves. Naruto bought a lot of snack; takoyaki, cotton candy, chocolate banana, and _ringo ame_*. He shared them all with his apprentices. It was a one year chance to enjoy himself like he was normal citizen and he didn't want to waste his time even a second.

The only thing he hated from the festival was when he accidentally bumped into his costumers. They always took his precious time to talk or touch him whenever they could. This year, he tried his best to avoid all his costumers. He asked his apprentices help for that matter and they gladly helped their beloved oiran.

Naruto and his apprentices were enjoying their time to the fullest, with snacks and some souvenirs in their hands. With his bright and carefree personality, Naruto easily befriends the stall owners. Each year they always gave Naruto and his apprentices free stuff, from sweets to various merchandise. They gave their brightest smile and gratitute whenever the stall owner gave them free stuff.

He was eating his choco banana when he felt a hand on his back. He turned his head only to see one of his costumer smiling at him with his creepy smile. Naruto could only curse the old man inside his head. It was his unlucky day. Not only his costumer found him, out of everyone, it had to be the most annoying costumer who found him.

"...A-ah, Nobu-danna." He started politely and finished with a small bow, "good evening."

"Taiyo-kun. I see you're participating in this year's festival too and i can't hold myself to greet you and your beautiful apprentices." His creepy perverted smile stayed on his face, so did his hand on Naruto's mid section.

"Haha..You're good at flattering me, Nobu-danna." He acted like he loved the old man's praise.

"So, can i join you for the evening?" He began to creep his hand to Naruto's ass.

"Uh-uhm.. It will be unfair to other costumers, Nobu-danna. Not to mention I will break the house's rules." He rejected the offer politely, trying to push the pervert's hand from his ass. He felt like he wanted to kick the pervert away, but he couldn't be rude with costumers, so he tortured the costumer inside his head instead.

"Don't be shy, Taiyo-kun. I will take the responsibility if the owner scold you." He pulled Naruto into him. Naruto could only send some hint to his apprentices to help him out before he reached his limit.

"Nobu-danna. The house rules stated that we only received costumers in the house, so we're afraid we have to decline the offer." Aki stated. He could see Naruto's vein in his forehead.

"We're truly sorry. We will be waiting for your visit in the house, Nobu-danna." Sei continued. They didn't want to make a scene nor made the costumer mad.

"Nah, why wait until tomorrow if I already met Taiyo-kun here, right, Taiyo-kun?" he really pushed his luck with Naruto's patience. Naruto was going crazy with these pervert costumer of his. Not only he kept caressing Naruto's ass, he also trying to make him accompany him thorough the evening. Like hell Naruto weren't gonna agree to the pervert's plea.

He was struggling to free himself from the old man who groped him and now trying to kiss him when he heard someone calling his name. Not his stage name, but his real name.

He looked to the area where the voice came from, but saw no one he knew. He thought he was hearing things when the voice said his name again.

"Naruto!"

Before he realized, he was out of the old man's hold as someone pulled his wrist and forced him to run with the said man, out from his costumer and his apprentices.

"Ouch..." He could only uttered his pain when he tried to follow the fast steps of his captor.

He tried his best to catch his breath and tried to speak up his discomfort from the man's tight grip when he was finally pulled into a tight hug.

"H-huh?" He forgot all he wanted to say to his captor when the said man whispered his name with longing voice.

"Finally..." he started, still hugging Naruto tightly and not letting go, scared that Naruto would vanish if he didn't hold him tight, "finally I found you. Naruto..."

He planted a kiss on Naruto's head.

"Huh? Wha–" before he could finish his question, the man grabbed his shoulder and pushed his body out of the embrace. The man's hands let go of Naruto's shoulders and cupped his cheeks tenderly, forcing him to look up at his captor.

Once he looked at his captor, his eyes went wide.

"...Sa...S-sasu...ke..."

He just couldn't believe his eyes.

The man who he was longing to see again was standing here, in front of him, looking all handsome and perfect, just like the moment they were seperated years ago.

He stood there doing nothing, just stared and gaped like fish trying to breath outside the water.

"I'm n-not hallucinating, ri-right?" He asked himself rather than asking Sasuke. He pinched his cheek and found that it hurted. He's not dreaming or hallucinating.

"Sasuke!" he forced his way and hugged Sasuke with all his might.

"Naruto...My Naruto.." Sasuke hugged Naruto back.

They stayed that way for minutes. Only calling each other name with longing voices.

"I...I thought y-you've forgotten about me all..along..." he clutched Sasuke's yukata, tears rolling down his face.

He hugged Naruto more tightly, "Not even a second i forget about you, Naruto."

Sasuke then felt a tug on his back from Naruto, and released his hug to see Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, I...I miss y-you.." he tried to smile with all his tears on his face.

"Me too..Naruto, I really miss you." He gently brushed Naruto's cheeks and kiss him gently on the lips.

They spent their luxurious reunion time admiring each other appearances, touching each other gently, and kissed like there's no tomorrow. Basically, Sasuke kept caressing Naruto's cheek, jaw line with his thumb as gentle as possible. Sometimes, he put a light kiss on Naruto's forehead, nose, and lips.

**Let's go back before they met, this time from Sasuke's side.**

One of things he hated was crowd. He really hated it, and now he had to walk in a huge crowd, and with his annoying uncle to boost. The girls' shy glances only added more fuel to the pissed young Uchiha.

He walked quickly before anyone could get near him and tried to speak to him. He ignored everything, including his uncle's demand on him enjoying the festival.

Like hell he would. He was here only to look for his blonde dobe. All his attention was used for that purpose only.

"Maa.. What's the purpose of going here if you put that scary face all the time, Sasuke-kun?" his uncle tried to start a conversation.

"Hn." He only quicken his pace.

"Let's have fun. There're a lot of beautiful lady in yukata, and lots of interesting stall here and there." He looked around, trying to slow his nephew down.

"Hn." And Sasuke basically ignored him.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. If you walk that fast, how come you can find Naruto-kun? Won't you just–"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say anything else. My eyes wouldn't miss Naruto. So, shut up!" He stopped and cut Kakashi.

"Oh well..." he ended up following Sasuke's pace.

He didn't have time to enjoy himself. Didn't talk about trying any game stalls, he even didn't have time to flirt with young girls. Kakashi could only sighed. His nephew obsession on this Naruto boy was beyond his imagination. How could his perfect nephew fell for an oiran, and a boy to say the least –well, Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was an oiran, so...yeah, they're childhood friends (and maybe lovers), but why tried so hard to find a long lost boy?

It's not like he hated the blonde boy, or had any grudge against the pitiful blonde. In fact, he liked the bubbly boy. Their meeting was short, but he could tell that Naruto was a kind and interesting boy. He had bright personality, and attractive appearance as a final wrap. But still, he was an oiran, the most famous one. It told Kakashi that he must had a lot of costumers. And that meant he had slept with a lot of men, and all of them was not Sasuke.

He's sure that once Sasuke found out that Naruto was an oiran, he would ditch Naruto once for all. He knew all Uchiha were possessive bastards. Uchiha didn't share. Uchiha didn't like their posession to be shared. They tended to ditch things that had been touched by others. Sasuke was an Uchiha. A proud one to boost. He had the trait of an Uchiha.

That's why he tried to tell Sasuke to forget before he knew the truth from Naruto's mouth, but it seemed the boy didn't have any intention to listen to anyone. Beside, Sasuke wouldn't give up if he didn't find the blonde. It seemed the best thing to do was to tell him the truth, no, to show him the truth. It's the most cruel thing, but what else could he do to make his nephew accepted the truth?

If Sasuke could accept Naruto with his condition, then he would help and let the couple found their happiness together. But if Sasuke couldn't accept the truth, then he would learn how to let things go. He would learn that he couldn't have everything he wanted. World was cruel on it's own way. He could even free Itachi from his promise with Fugaku. Whatever happened, it was a win-win solution for him.

He brought back to the earth when he heard his nephew shouted.

Despite his speed, Sasuke turned his head to look at his surrounding. He couldn't afford to miss his dobe. Not this time. He's gonna find him, his feeling told him so.

"Tch." After hours walking around in the crowd, his foul mood began to get worse.

He was almost at his limit (of patience) when he saw a mob of blond hair from a far. He focused his eyes on the person, and quicken his pace.

Once he's near enough, he realized that the blond hair was owned by a boy, whom he searched all this time. He found his spirit back, but when he saw the situation played before his eyes, he became angry.

In front of him, his Naruto was being held by an old man. He could see the old man's right hand on Naruto's ass, caressing that supple ass, and his left hand holding his dobe's right hand. Naruto looked frantic, trying to release himself from the old man. He snapped when he saw how the old man tried to kiss his Naruto.

"Naruto!" He shouted.

He ran through the crowd only to get a grip of Naruto, to free him from the pervert old man. And he successed.

With all his might, he pulled Naruto's wrist and ran together.

**Back to the melodramatic reunion...**

"Where have you been all this time, Naruto? I've been searching for you for months, and Itachi didn't help at all." He whispered gently while admiring Naruto's beautiful eyes.

"...I...was..." He was contemplating his answer. He knew he would have to tell Sasuke the truth, but they just met and he still wanted to feel the loving gesture from Sasuke. He didn't want to face the rejection from Sasuke.

Faced with the silent blonde, Sasuke didn't want to push him to hard. He could see the sad and confused expression on Naruto's face.

"You don't have to answer if you didn't want to, Naruto. Let's go back. You need to rest, you look tired." He gently brushed Naruto's right cheek with his thumb.

"...Uh..." He just stood there, unmoving.

"Naruto?" He began to worry. It seemed something was wrong with the dobe.

"..I..." he forced himself to face Sasuke. He looked right into Sasuke's worried eyes for a moment, then he decided, "..I can't..."

"Wha–...why?" He looked confused by Naruto's answer.

" I just can't, Sasuke..." He knew he had to tell Sasuke the truth. Now or it would be too late, "...I...I'm not worthed to –"

"Na –" they said in the same time. Both of them said nothing, only looked at each other's eyes. Sasuke could see the pained expression on Naruto's eyes. They told him only sorrow and pain. Naruto could see the confusion on Sasuke's.

He tried again only to be cut by the sudden appearance of his apprentices.

"Taiyo-sama! Here you are! Don't..." the rest was died on his throat. He just knew he appeared at the wrong time. After Haruna, Sei and Aki appeared, looking all tired and frantic from all the running and searching of their missing oiran.

Haruna could tell that they found him on the wrong time. He saw how intimate their position were –Sasuke's left hand on Naruto's waist, while his right hand was placed on Naruto's neck. He was caressing Naruto's cheek with his thumb (still -.-). Naruto seemed to relax even with the intimate gesture, with his hand on Sasuke's chest.

"Ha-haruna..." He looked shocked to see his apprentices. He hadn't told Sasuke anything, and he didn't want anyone beside himself to tell Sasuke his condition.

"You know them, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he looked confused.

"..Uh...yeah.." He answered weakly.

This time, Sasuke frowned.

"Taiyo-sama. Who is this guy?" Sei asked. He ignored the guilty feeling for distrubing Naruto, but he knew it was forbidden to have a serious romance relationship with the costumers. Not to mention he never saw the guy who hugged Naruto before.

"Taiyo-sama?" Sasuke repeated. This time he released his hold on Naruto.

"..." He just didn't know how to start, "..I...It was..."

"Don't you need to tell the truth, Naruto-kun? Or should I call you Taiyo-kun?" This time, Kakashi appeared suddenly behind the three young boys.

"Huh?" Sasuke frowned. He never knew Kakashi knew about Naruto.

"...Kakashi-san?" Naruto looked more shocked, "How? What?" He looked between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke is my nephew. I didn't tell you about that, huh?" He shrugged.

"No...you didn't..." his voice died after that. It seemed God didn't want it to go smoothly like he prayed for. Well, who would side with the like of him anyway?

"Naruto, please explain. What the hell happened here? Why they called you Taiyo?" he asked with a rough voice. Sasuke knew there's something big came up. And by big, it's not a good one.

"...I..." He shut his eyes, prepared for the worst to come, "I can't come with you, Sasuke."

He looked up to Sasuke with his painful expression. Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto continued.

"I live in the red light district. If you want me to come with you, you have to buy me." He said it all looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. He bravely looked at him even with tears threatening to fall from his beautiful eyes.

"Wha–.." Sasuke looked at Naruto disbelieved, "Red light...district...?"

He didn't hear any answer. He only saw how weak Naruto nodded.

"...It's okay...It's okay, Naruto." He said, he tried to ignore the rage inside him, thinking maybe Naruto was working there as helper or something.

Naruto looked up, he couldn't believed what he heard. He got his hope up for a moment before–

"No, Sasuke. He's not working there as a helper or anything like that." Kakashi said, seemed to know what his nephew was thinking, "he works there as an oiran. Not an ordinary oiran, but the most favorite taiyu-oiran."

And it all ended.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, his uncle statement rang continously inside his head.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto tried to touch him to bring him back from his thought only to be slapped away by Sasuke.

"Don't touch me!" He slapped Naruto's hand. He quietly looked at Naruto.

"Is it true?" He didn't need to go to red light district to know how it worked. He just couldn't believe his Naruto broke their promise and let any other men touched him in an intimate way.

Naruto was beyond terrified. Sasuke looked so angry, there's no warmth like he showed a minute ago. All he could see was anger, hatred, and disgust.

"..I..." He tried to explain, but his hesistation showed that all of it was true.

"...To think that i searched for you all this time.." he mumbled, "all this time you were having fun with perverted old men...and you still have the gut to say you miss me..."

Naruto, Kakashi, and the boys could see the black aura around Sasuke. Naruto and his apprentices were terrified. Kakashi just knew it would end up this way.

"No...No...Sasuke.. I really miss you.. I never forget about you.." he took a step towards Sasuke.

"Shut up! You want to tell me that you think about me while you're having sex with those disgusting old men?!" Naruto's comment seemed to add the fuel to his rage.

"...N-no...but..." his tears finally fell. He just didn't know how to confess his feeling.

"Shut up, you slut! You're disgusting!" Without realizing it, he slapped Naruto hard on his cheek –the one he caressed gently a minute before.

"Taiyo-sama!" his apprentices shouted all at once when they saw Sasuke slapped Naruto. They were all running to Naruto.

Their shout woke Sasuke up. He looked at Naruto who fell into the dirty floor with a red burned cheek and wet face. In a second he regretted it all.

'_Wha– what have I done? Just now...I slapped him with...this hand..?_' he looked at his now red hand. He could still feel the sting sensation from the hard connection with Naruto's soft cheek.

"What have you done to Taiyo-sama, you jerk!" Sei shouted, run to Sasuke and hit him on his stomach.

"Taiyo-sama. Are you okay?" Haruna looked concerned.

Naruto just stayed still. With that slap he received from Sasuke, he instantly remembered the harsh words Fugaku said to him when he sent him to the red light district.

"...yeah...I'm okay..." he whispered before he looked up at the now shaken Sasuke. He stared at Sasuke with his tearful face, forcing his smile to show up on his face. He voiced out what's on his heart, but Sasuke didn't bother to listen. He just stared at him with disgust and regret.

He soon walked away from the scene, with Kakashi tagged along behind him. Kakashi looked at Naruto who they left behind with sad eyes.

**TBC...**

**A/N: They met. Finally. Yeah. And now i'm depressed with how melodramatic it turned out. Geez~ I just try to put the sad atmosphere and I got dragged into it. So, how is it? Do i make it right? Dx Gonna continue the next chapter soon before i forget the feeling, or else i have to re-read this chapter until i got into the feeling again. Oh! I'm sorry i made Kakashi into a jackass character, but believe me, he isn't a bad one. He just tried to help his nephews, okay? He's gonna help Sasuke until the end. No one is bad here in my fanfic, except for the perverted old men, Pein, and of course Danzo! Haha! Don't forget to leave some comment and follow my story! *****wink*******

**Okay, see you soon!**

**Ringo ame : apple candy (err~ you put candy around the apple).**

**Yumenohime-sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Chapter 6: A mess**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

It was a week ago when he finally met Naruto, but what happened a week ago seemed like happened just yesterday. All of it kept ghosting over Sasuke. Everything he said to Naruto, everything Naruto said to him, those beautiful eyes, those soft cheeks and hair, those broken eyes Naruto thrown at him. Everything.

They haunted Sasuke even when he slept.

Thanks to them, he couldn't even sleep for three days straight. He gave up sleeping since the memory looked more real when he slept. He knew deep down he regretted what he said to Naruto. But he thought it was the best thing he should do. He's an Uchiha after all. No Uchiha shared with others, and Uchiha didn't accept leftovers. He was beyond angry with Naruto when he knew Naruto was not a virgin anymore. He was beyond angry when he knew Naruto sold his body to other men beside him. Naruto was supposed to be his and his alone, not shared with other people.

So, here he thought he did the best thing an Uchiha should, but deep inside he regretted not accepting Naruto for who he was.

The nightmare where he saw Naruto crying for his help all these time when he was away from the country, or where Naruto was asking for his help when he was forced to sleep with another men, or where the chibi Naruto was alone in a dark place saying his name like a mantra haunted him like hell.

Itachi and Kakashi could hear Sasuke's painful scream several times in a day. They tried to calm him down, only to get into his rampage. He's gotten worse day by day, but they couldn't do anything. Not even a single servant dared to go near him.

It pained Itachi to look at his beloved brother. He knew upon Kakashi and Sasuke arrival from the festival that Sasuke met Naruto. He knew for sure Sasuke would do what he did. That's why he never said anything to Sasuke. He never intended to break his promise with his father too. As far as he loved Sasuke more than anything, he's still have his pride as an Uchiha. An Uchiha didn't break any promise they made.

He thought after Sasuke went rampage five days ago, he would soon forget about Naruto and got better. But he's wrong. He just realized that his brother was torn between his feeling for the blonde and his pride as an Uchiha. He knew Sasuke couldn't accept the condition Naruto in, but it was never Naruto's fault since it was their father who sold Naruto to the red light district. Sasuke just didn't know about it, yet.

He also realized how much Sasuke longed to have Naruto inside his lap, to kiss him, to apologize to the blonde, and accept the blonde for whoever he was. He was finally met with the blonde after 10 years, and their father had successfully torn them apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH!" He could hear Sasuke's cry even from his study room. He sighed for the thousand times that day. He looked at the papers on his table, debating what should he do with all that papers.

"You know, Itachi. Shouldn't it be okay to tell him the truth? You didn't break your promise since Sasuke found Naruto by his own. You didn't help him." Kakashi stood on the doorway.

"Haa..." he sighed again, "yeah, and I should thank you for your 'help' then, Kakashi-san?"

"Maa..maa.. Don't be sarcastic. I just want to help you both. It was my fault he's in this condition. I thought his love was a mere childish obsession. I never thought he would go all crazy like this, you know?"

Itachi sighed again. He looked at Kakashi for a moment before moved to the papers on his table. _'Is it right to do this?'_

'_Itachi...promise me...' Itachi held his father hand tightly, 'promise me you will never help Sasuke to find that boy.'_

_Even with death coming over, Fugaku was a mean guy. He stayed on his principle of Uchiha._

'_You can't help him find that boy..haa..After a while, Sasuke will forget about him.' He continued slowly. He knew his time was not much, so he tried to make Itachi swore._

'_B-but what if he found Naruto even without my help?'_

'_He won't! *cough* He won't...' he stared at his oldest son, 'If he found him, Sasuke would be disgusted by him. I'm sure. He is an Uchiha after all.'_

'_Dad!' he groaned, 'Fine, I'll promise you i won't help Sasuke finds Naruto, but if he found him by his own, then it's up to him how it ends. I'm not bound to this promise anymore if that happens.'_

'_Itachi...just don't..' he couldn't finish his sentence when finally the dead reaper came and took him forever._

'_Dad, look how you made Sasuke's life miserable..._' Itachi finished remembering his promise to his dad. His promise was done here. He didn't have any obligation to meddle berween Sasuke and Naruto anymore. This time, he was going to make it right.

He stood from his chair and walked past Kakashi. He graciously walked into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, may I come in?" he asked but Sasuke ignored him. He could hear Sasuke's pitiful cry. He waited for a minute before decided to let himself in.

What greeted him was a broken Sasuke in the middle of his broken room. His room was a mess. A broken table on a weird position and place, papers on the floor, broken windows, and so on (A/N: push your imagination to a real messy room).

"GET OUT!" Sasuke ordered without looking at his big brother.

"Sasuke..." He stayed still, before sighing again. He then put the papers he held and then turned around to walk out of the room.

Before he closed the door, he said, "Read that. You need to read all of them. If you need something, I will be in my study." With that, Sasuke could hear his door closed.

After a while, he turned his head and looked at the papers. He just stared at them, looking depressed. All in his mind was a mess. All he could think of was Naruto's crying face and his last words to him.

'_Sasuke...I'm sorry I took your time looking for me. You should have known...' he paused to let the lump in his throat to go down before he continued, 'no... We both should have known...that we're not meant to be together from the start.'_

_Naruto looked so miserable with his broken eyes, red cheek, and dirty yukata. But still, he tried to keep his smile on place, when all his felt was pain. It all showed up on his teary face._

'_Your father was right all along. I'm not worthed.. I never am...and I'll never be...' he closed his eyes, but his weak smile was always on his face._

'_Thanks for waking me up...' He opened his now dead looking eyes, 'thank you for all happy dreams you gave me.'_

It kept playing inside his mind and there's no sign it would stop soon. He grabbed some of the papers Itachi left and threw them.

It was when he saw messy words that read 'To Sasuke-kun' at the top of the paper.

He quickly took that paper and read it.

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_How are you? I heard from Itachi-nii that you're out of the town. When will you come back? I really miss you. Itachi-nii is really kind to me. He told me he will send this letter to you, Sasuke-kun. Reply my letter soon, will you? Let's play again when you came back!_

_From Naruto.'_

He then grabbed another letters with similiar handwritting.

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_I wonder why you never reply my letters. Are you busy? I hope you didn't forget about me. I'm really lonely here. Mommy and daddy decided to move to the countryside, so I tag along. Can we play again when you came back? When will you come back Sasuke-kun?_

_From Naruto.'_

He kept reading all the letters from Naruto. He found out that Naruto kept sending him letters but he never received any. All letters with messy handwritting was all stopped after the fifth.

He took the others that meant for him, but with clean handwritting.

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_How are you? I wonder if you're still out of the town. It's been a while since my last letter, but i hope you didn't forget about me. Hehe. I move again from the countryside. There are a lot of people here, but most of them are kind. I feel like i got an aniki...er..or a nee-chan maybe? Well, never mind. He is kind to me. How about you? Will you send me your reply, Sasuke-kun?_

_From Naruto.'_

And next...

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_Happy birthday! It's your 15th birthday right? I don't have money to send a gift along with this letter, but i hope my greeting is enough. *smile* I got a new friend here. He's your age. His appearances is similiar to you too, with black eyes and hair, pale skin color and all. But he's pretty weird, Sasuke-kun. He always put a fake smile on his face, and it's creepy! You look more better than him. Hehe.. But he always play with me if his father pays a visit. Oh, his name is Sai. Even his name begins with 'Sa'. I'll be waiting for your reply, Sasuke-kun_.

_From Naruto.'_

And next,

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_Will you help me? I don't want to live here. We promised each other to married once we're an adult, right? So will you come and take me home with you? Why you never reply to my letters, Sasuke-kun?_

_Please help me! I will wait for you, so please come quickly. I don't like it here._

_From Naruto.'_

Next,

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_I'm sad. My nii-chan was taken from me. One of his friend took him away. Now I don't have anyone beside Iruka-san here. Ah, like I told you before, Iruka-san is the one who delivered all my letters to your house. He is kind. I feel like I have a father to protect me. We can't meet often, but when we can, I always ask him to send my letters for you._

_Oh, do you remember the hair accessories you gave me when we're 7? Now I wear it everyday. So please come and take me home. I will wait for you, Sasuke-kun._

_Naruto.'_

He frowned. He never read about this Iruka guy in Naruto's letters, so he searched for another letter that had Iruka inside.

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_The owner of the house really mean to me. He always punished me if i tried to run away. I don't know why he won't let me go and search for you. It's been a while since I'm here and I don't like it here. There're a lot of men came everyday and they force my nii-chan and the others to do shameful things. I'm scared, Sasuke-kun. Please take me away from here._

_Today was no exception. He didn't give me any food because I tried to run away. Thanks to Iruka-san, I didn't die. He brought food for me. He even told me how to survive here. Iruka-san is working here as helpers. He's really kind. He helped me when the owner punished me. He helped me take care of my wounds too. His smile is warm, and he likes to pat my head. He really feels like my daddy._

_But still, I don't like it here and I don't want to do all those nasty things they forced nii-chan and the others to do. Help me, Sasuke-kun._

_From Naruto.'_

He read all of Naruto's letters one by one. Most of them was about his daily life, people he met, and special occation like festival or Sasuke's birthday. After he finished reading all those letters, he recalled Naruto's confession that he never forget about Sasuke.

He thought it was a lie, but with all this letters, it seemed Naruto told the truth. All things began to replay inside his head. It seemed weird that Itachi didn't know about Naruto's whereabout if he kept sending letters for Sasuke.

All times he spent thinking about how Naruto betrayed him flew to the windows. The truth was Naruto was forced into these sick situation. Naruto was waiting for him all this time, but he never show up. One by one the piece came together, and it almost done. There're some missing pieces there and there. He needed someone to put them together. And the right person to do it was Itachi.

With all his might, Sasuke stood and walked into Itachi's study room.

**TBC...**

**A/N: This part is Sasuke's part. Next chapter is Naruto's. Please be patient. I'm going to write his part soon. It's 1.40 in the morning and I need to sleep. Have tons of work tomorrow. So, see you soon! Don't forget to leave some comment and follow my story, okay?**

**Yumenohime-sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, and obviously everyone x Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Chapter 7: Broken**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

Meanwhile in Naruto's part

It was another sunny day. A nice day for kids to play outside, and for all mom to gossip in the market. But despite the bright day, Naruto's day seemed gloomy. He wasn't throught with the last week accident. It's a tragedy for him, and he would never get over it. Never.

It seemed fate was playing with him, so do God. He surely got to meet with Sasuke, but that's it. On their fateful day, it was over. Forever.

There's no hope for a future for both of them, and deep down, he knew it since the day he served as an oiran. He's just hoping for the impossible. He just tried to believe in Sasuke, in their promise as kids.

Now what he needed was to open a new page, and walked the new path of his life. Since all his worry was gone, he finally could walk on a new path. He had to be happy because he was going to be free. Finally, right? But it seemed all wrong. All he hoped was for Sasuke to buy him off, but it's not going to happen. At least in this lifetime.

He sighed for the millionth time those afternoon.

"Taiyo-sama!" Aki called him, "you shouldn't be dozing off here. Shouldn't you prepare for this evening?"

"Mmh~" was all Naruto said. Aki could see clearly that Naruto was still out of focus.

"Sigh~... Taiyo-sama..." he paused, "are you still upset about last week?"

Finally Naruto looked at his apprentice, but said nothing. The cheerful Naruto was gone. The loud Naruto was gone. All that left was a gloomy Naruto. He became so quiet, and sometimes his apprentices would caught him crying soundlessly.

"Sigh~.. Taiyo-sama," he started again. He hated to see Naruto looked so miserable, and he couldn't blame anyone but Sasuke for making Naruto looked so depressed.

"Sai-danna will come shortly. Please prepare yourself. I have tidy up your belongings, and –" he was cut by his tears. Sure, he was happy that Naruto would have his freedom, but he's sad to be seperated from Naruto.

"Aki..." Naruto looked so shocked to see his apprentice cried.

"I-I'm s-sorry...but –" he muffled along his cry.

Naruto looked at him, emotion running wild inside him. He was so caught up with his own problem and seemed to forget about all his adorable apprentices. He would leave shortly and he hadn't say proper goodbye with them all.

Yeah, he hadn't work for a week, since he was going to leave the brothel shortly. He asked for a couple day to say his goodbye to all the workers who became his friends, and to manage his emotion before he went with Sai.

That fateful night, a week ago...

_When they're back, the owner was shocked to see the state Naruto in. His yukata was dirty, his eyes was puffed and red, his cheek was swollen. He's not even smiling, no, he looked like a zombie. Haruna informed the owner that they're attacked by someone they didn't know and asking for more day off for Naruto. It was granted the second Haruna asked for it._

_It seemed the owner realized Naruto wouldn't be able to serve the costumers, and his state was not qualified enough to receive any costumers, speaking of the swollen cheek and all._

_They brought Naruto to his chamber and were asked to leave him alone. They were hestitated to leave Naruto alone, but after some plea from Naruto, they forced themselves to leave him alone._

_After his apprentices were gone, he pushed himself to walk to the window. Before he reached his favorite spot in his room, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror that stood on his make-up table. He paused, looking at his reflection with his sad eyes. What he saw was a messy creature with blond hair. It was ugly with swollen eyes and cheek, and dirty clothes. It's not beautiful at all. Inside was more poluted, it was dirtied by men's scent. It was ugly inside and out. No wonder Sasuke was disgusted by him. _

_He closed his eyes tightly to remove what he saw of his reflection to no avail. He couldn't remove what he was. It only deepen his pain. He soon continued his steps to his window. He opened his window after he sat down, ignoring his messy yukata._

_He sat there doing nothing, stare at nothing, while his head kept replying the scene with Sasuke._

'_Why it's all turned out this way? Why I can't be happy?' He looked to the stars, 'God . . . Why wouldn't you help me here? What did I do to deserve all this?' _

_What he dreaded the most was happened exactly like he imagined. Sasuke was disgusted by him. Now it's all ended. His effort and patience was for nothing. It all was for nothing. . . ._

'_I never thought he would show me that face. . . after all we've been through . . . I just –...Am I that disgusting? Yeah.. I am...Who wouldn't think the same when they knew who I am. God, don't I deserve any happiness? It's never my decision to sell myself. I was forced into this mess. Why he wouldn't hear me out? I thought we're meant to be together...Was our promise mean nothing to him? God, I asked You.. I prayed to You everyday to reunite us. I was asking for another chance to prove myself to him. Why don't You make him hear me out? I...I –'_ _He was devastated. He felt so wrong, so dirty, so helpless... Even God abandoned him to walk on his own._

_It was not long before his door was opened and someone who cared deeply for Naruto run to his side to comfort him._

_He didn't hear anyone entered his room when he felt a hug. Someone was hugging him. He turned his head only to see a raven haired man who supported him whenever he needed to._

"_Naruto..." He said nothing beside that. He knew Naruto didn't need some comforting words since no words could heal his broken heart and broken mind._

"_...S-Sai..." He tried to speak, but what left his mouth was muffled cry. He just cried there inside Sai's comforting hug, trying to let all his emotion out. He didn't need any words from Sai since all he needed was an understanding touch. Hearing naruto's cry, Sai only hug him tighter, moving his hand up and down Naruto's upper arm in comforting manner. Some times, he kissed Naruto's head to calm his down and to let him know that he's here to listen to Naruto._

_He was running like there's no tomorrow when he knew what happened. He was bumped into Nobu-san when he was enjoying his evening at the festival. He expected to bump into Naruto, not one of his costumer, but when he saw the old man being furious, he couldn't help himself but to ask what happened._

_After that he searched for Naruto around the festival area, but found nothing. He decided to go to the brothel. He was welcomed by the rather confused and worried looking owner, saying that Naruto was in a condition where he couldn't meet any costumers. He insisted to see Naruto and nearly punch the persistent owner when Haruna shown up._

_He explained what happened to Naruto and asking for the owner permission to take Sai to Naruto. Sai stated that they're friends before Naruto was serving as an oiran, and he's here as Naruto's friend, not his costumer. The owner was contemplating his decision, but after looking at Sai's serious face, he let him met Naruto._

_It felt like hours for Naruto. He's been crying his heart out in Sai's comforting touch. He's glad Sai didn't say anything but stayed there for him. He hoped it was Sasuke, but he knew it would never happened._

"_...Sai..." he whispered Sai's name to get his attention._

"_Yeah?" his reply was soft and careful._

"_...I...I'll agree...to your offer.." he said rather quiet, making it hard to catch the words, but Sai heard it well._

"_Huh?" He didn't move. He basically stunned at Naruto's word._

"_...You know," he released Sai's hug and looked up at Sai with wet and swollen eyes, "I promised you that I will agree to your offer when it's proved that S-Sasuke..."_

_He just couldn't continue his speech. It's still hurt so much._

"_Are you...really okay with that?" He looked expectantly at Naruto._

"_Yeah..." he nodded weakly after a while, "Is it still up? The offer I mean."_

"_Yeah, yeah.. Of course." He hugged Naruto back. He didn't want to question Naruto more just to try his luck. He got the chance and he wouldn't ask Naruto to think about it. He knew Naruto's decision was made when he's emotionally unstable, but he would take it. No, he would hold it dear._

_He just needed Naruto's agreement of the offer, and Sasuke could go to hell for missing his golden chance with Naruto. He believed he could make Naruto happy. He knew it would be hard for Naruto to forget about Sasuke nor falling in love with him as much as with Sasuke, but he would take everything that Naruto offered. Yes, he's that desperate._

_He loved Naruto since forever, and when he'd the chance, he's more than happy to take it._

"_...Just please give me some days to say my goodbye to Iruka, Haruna, Aki, Sei, and the others." He placed his head on Sai's chest._

"_Sure." Sai hugged him tight._

"_I also need to take care of my emotion. I don't want to go with you with all this messy feeling." Naruto hugged back, but a loose one. He was contemplating if he's worthy enough for Sai._

_Sai seemed to know Naruto's thought when he reassuring him, "Naruto. All I ask for is you and I got your willing hand. I don't give a damn about anything else. You're beautiful, inside and out. You're kind, you're innocent. You're my ball of sunshine." He breathed, "I don't mind about your condition, because I love you the way you are. All I need is you and I will never leave you alone. Just... Please just stay by my side. Don't ever let go of my hand."_

_He could feel Naruto's hold on him got tighter._

"_Thank you..." he nuzzled inside Sai's hug, searching for a comfortable position for his head._

_The night was closed with Sai accompanying Naruto until he slept. On the way to Naruto's slumber, Sai kept saying comforting things and kiss his head over and over. He wanted to make Naruto felt better, felt needed._

"Aki, would you mind to call Haruna and Sei over? I have something to say to all of you." He looked at Aki seriously.

"...Okay." with that, Aki left the room to search for Haruna and Sei.

He was back as quickly as possible with Haruna and Sei trailing behind him. Once they're in the room, Haruna opened his mouth.

"Aki said you want to talk to us, Taiyo-sama?"

"Yeah...please come here and sit down." He called them over.

One by one, they sat in front of Naruto with sad expresion. Naruto looked at them before hugged them tight.

"Listen, Aki, Haruna, Sei... As you knew I'm going to leave this place with Sai." He paused as he saw them nod.

"I want you guys to protect each other. You might be assigned to different oiran, but please take care of each other. Be a good apprentice, so you won't be scolded or punished. I know you will have difficult life ahead, but still, I want you to have happy memories."

He paused for the second time, wondering what should he said next.

"Taiyo-sama..." they all said with tears up on their eyes, begging to be dropped.

"W-we...will never get anyone as kind as you," Sei stated.

"Yeah, you never scold or punish us," Aki continued.

"We knew we should be happy for you since it's your dream to leave this place, but..." Sei stopped, finally crying his heart out.

Without a word Naruto hugged him tight. He knew he would miss them all. They have been there for him the most, took care about all his need and plea, and supported him whenever he's down. Without the three of them, his life would never be this good.

Haruna and Aki joined them in a group hug. They cried together, knowing that they would be seperated soon. All of them had supported each other, made sure not one was left behind in a difficult situation. Now their brother, their idol, and their friend would leave them behind. They should be happy because Naruto would go with Sai who loved him very much, but still, it hurts to be seperated.

"Taiyo-sama, please be happy for all of us," Haruna finally voiced his thought.

"Yeah, you should be happy, Taiyo-sama. You've been sacrificed yourself all this time. Now you deserved happiness. Please, be happy." Aki followed Haruna and voiced his.

"Someday we will get our own happiness, but for now, it's your time. Please be happy." Sei hugged Naruto tight. He might be the youngest, but he's matured already.

"Yeah...yeah.. I will happy for your sake and my sake." Naruto looked at them, then kissed them on their forehead, "I wish you a goodluck ahead of each of you."

Their goodbye was as simple as that, but the meaning was craved deep down in their heart. After a while, the three apprentices helped Naruto to dress up and packed up his belongings. Some of his kimono was given to them as a souvenir and goodbye gift, and they promised to take care of the gift.

Right after they finished, Sai appeared in front of Naruto's doorstep.

"Are you ready?" He smiled.

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded, "Just give me a moment."

For the last time, he hugged and kiss his apprentices forehead. After he finished he came to Sai and took his hand. He looked at Sai and smiled a little, took a step before looked back at his apprentices only to see them smiling at him. His last gift from his apprentices was a blessing and a genuine smile.

He waited for Sai to finish his business with the owner when he remembered something.

"Sai! I forgot to say goodbye to Iruka! Please wait for me, okay?" He shouted before he ran off, not waiting for Sai's answer.

He was going to reply to Naruto when he saw nothing but Naruto's shadow at the doorstep. He just sighed and continue his conversation with the owner.

After a while, Naruto was back and he was faced with Aki, Haruna, and Sei. They scolded him for leaving Sai all alone.

"I didn't took that long! Right, Sai?" He whined.

"I'm hurt, Naruto-kun." He said, but still smiling.

"See, he's fine with it!"

They just sweat dropped. Well, they could see how good their relationship is, and of course they would be just fine they way they're. And with that, both Sai and Naruto said their final goodbyes and left the brothel.

It didn't take long time for them to vanish from Aki, Haruna, and Sei's sight. They stood there for a while before go back inside the brothel.

That night, the brothel got a visit from an unexpected guest, and it was Sasuke.

He panted so hard when he arrived in front of the brothel. He looked at the brothel with rather confused and disbelieved eyes. He looked around before he decided to enter.

"Welcome!" The owner greeted, "Oh, it's your first time here, sir?" was his welcome speech when he saw an unfamiliar face.

"..." He just frowned.

"Who do you want for your company sir?" When he didn't hear any answer, he continued, "We have a lot of beautiful and skillful oiran you can choose from. Do you need any recommendation, sir?"

"...to..." he whispered.

"Escuse me?"

"Naruto! Where is Naruto?!" He snapped.

The longer he stayed there, the more he realized that Naruto worked and lived here.

"Huh?" The owner was speechless, "Naruto? We don't have anyone –"

"Don't you dare lying to me! Where's Naruto!" He wanted to meet Naruto once again. He wanted to apologize for his mistake, wishing he would be forgiven.

"Sorry sir, but we don't have anyone named Naruto. You must be mistaken." The owner tried to calm him to no avail. Sasuke began to step further into the brothel, trying to find Naruto by himself only to be greeted by Haruna.

Haruna was shocked to see the man who kidnapped and slapped Naruto in front of him. He looked in horror when Sasuke realized who Haruna was and walked towards him.

"You! You were with Naruto that night, right? Where is he?" In a second he was in front of Haruna.

"W-wha..." he was shook harshly by Sasuke, "What are you doing here!" He slapped Sasuke's hands off him.

"Owner! This man is the one who kidnapped and harassed Taiyo-sama!" He shouted, trying to catch the owner attention.

"What?" In a second Sasuke was yanked from Haruna, "You're not allowed here! Get out before I called the police!"

"Not before I meet Naruto! Where's Naruto!"

"Taiyo-sama is gone for good. You will never be able to harass him anymore! We will never let you brothered Taiyo-sama anymore! Just go away!" Haruna shouted. He never raised his voice in front of a costumer, but Sasuke wasn't a costumer.

"Wha –"

Just that information was enought to make his hope crumble. He could feel his color drained from his face. His Naruto left him a second time. No. He was the one who left Naruto behind...

**TBC...**

**A/N: Well.. How about it? Is it good? I got a hard time writing this chapter. The depressed and broken hearted feeling was hard to draw since I never sunk into those emotions. (-.- ') Anyway, I always want to see Sai with Naruto, since he cares a lot about Naruto in the anime, not like Sasuke. LOL~ **

**What do you think? Should I just pair Naruto with Sai or stick with Sasuke? Please review and follow my story!**

**Jaa ne!**

**Yumenohime-sama.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, SaiNaru.**

**Author's note: **Minna-san, I'm so sorry about the update delay and several grammar and spelling mistakes. I was pretty busy these days, but here I am updating the story. :D It will be a melancholy chapter, so I need to get into melancholy mood. Well, the story development was made when I was on my melancholy state, so yeah. . . . It turned out this way...

I've got (a lot of) pretty interesting comments from you guys (thanks a lot!), but now I'm confused about the ending. LOL~ I don't want to make it too long, or too complicated. So, which one do you prefer? SasuNaru or SaiNaru? My most favorite pairing is SasuNaru (even though at the real life I don't like Sasuke's characters), and my second most favorite couple is SaiNaru. So now I'm totally confused.

Anyway, thanks to MissLittleNeko, it reminds me that the original story should be AllNaru, but it will be too long if I write all the s*x scene between Naru and his costumers, so I decided to put all aside and just focused on some characters that have influence on the story. I'm so sorry, there're should be Kiba, Shikamaru, Danzo, more Gaara, and many more for the harem. D:

So, once again. Please help me with the pairing. SaiNaru or SasuNaru. Your polling will be waited until 15 Nov because I need to decide the continuation. Thanks!

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Chapter 8: The letter**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

"What? Where did he go? Tell me!" He grabbed Haruna by his shoulder and began to shake him, "Where is he? Please tell me!"

He sounded so desperate, but Haruna never tell a word. He was so focused to get a word from Haruna when he was grabbed and dragged out of the brothel. He tried to budge but he was not in a position to fight. He began to trash around but still held tightly. He was released when he was dragged into a quiet place, beside the brothel.

"What the hell are you –" he was cut by gentle voice of Iruka (not that he knew who Iruka is).

"Are you Sasuke?"

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Because you fitted the description of Naruto's version of his so called Sasuke." He huffed a bit.

"Huh?" He was stunned. He never thought someone would recognize him from only mere stories.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun. Here," he gave Sasuke a letter and a hair accessory, "from Naruto-kun."

"Wha–" he just looked at those letter and hair accessory for a moment, before taking them into his hand. He looked at the letter and saw Naruto's messy handwritting on it, saying "To Sasuke-kun" before he focused his attention to the pretty hair accessory.

'_What is this?'_

"Just read it." Iruka said. He seemed to know that Sasuke was not sure about it, "I should have bring that letter to your house tomorrow, like all the letters Naruto sent to you but got ignored. Thanks God I don't have to since you're here now." He meant to be sarcastic to Sasuke while he could. No one could treat his sweet little Naruto like Sasuke did.  
Sasuke frowned at Iruka's word, but said nothing. It was not his fault that he ignored Naruto's letters. He didn't even know that Naruto was sending him any letter all this time, thanks to his late father and his brother. He slowly opened the letter and began to read. . . .

'_To Sasuke-kun._

_Before I go to far, I want to ask you to grant my last wish. This will be my last letter, so please, if you can, please read it until finish. I'm begging you, Sasuke-kun. I hope you will grant this small wish of mine._

_With this letter, I want to say thank you for all the happy memories you give me. They were all my treasures in this lifetime. My childhood, no, my life wouldn't be the same without you. You always color my day, and you never fail to do so. You and our memories are my light whenever I was depressed. You're the one that made me stay strong all this time. I only need to remember the promise we made together as kids to be able to continue all the hardship I came through. That's why I'm glad I got to meet you, even though we have to be seperated like this._

_I know it was silly of me to hold them dear, but I don't regret any of them and I will never regret any of our time together. To be honest, I was surprised when I saw your reaction on the day we finally met, but deep down, I already know you would react that way. All this time while I'm waiting for you, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to accept me for who I am. Since I'm not the innocent Naruto you once know anymore. I break my promise to stay innocent for you, not that I understand it back then, but nevertheless, I do break our promise. That's why I realized I shouldn't hold on our promise anymore, but I did anyway. I was too afraid to let go of the chance that you would be able to accept me for who I am. Even if it's only 0,1%.'_

With every second went on, Iruka could see Sasuke was shaking. He grabbed the paper too hard that it crumpled a little. He couldn't see Sasuke's expression since his bang covered his eyes, but he could see that Sasuke gritted his teeth so hard.

'_Now that we finally met, I'm glad I'm finally able to wake up and take a new step. I've been stuck on our promise that I refused to see anything else. You know, Sasuke-kun, I've been wondering if you remember me at all. But it seemed you do, and even searched for me. I'm really happy to hear that, but I'm sorry you have to find me in this state._

_Anyway, do you received the hair accessory I send along with this letter? Do you still remember it? It was the one you bought for me when we were kids. You remember? At the first and only festival we went together. You bought me the hair accessory as a proof that we're going to marry when we become adults. You said the color of the hair accessory looked like my eyes' color. You're the only one who ever gave me a present when I was nobody. I've been wearing this accessory everyday as a proof that even though my body is being tainted by other men, my heart will only belong to you. I've been wishing maybe God will be touched and let us be reunited again. I've been wishing, if I wear that when we're reunited, you will remember our promise and forgive me for all sins I've done. But once again, this is only my wishful thinking. Do you even realized that I was wearing it when we met?_

_Now, since the promise is off, I think I shouldn't wear that anymore, so I gave it back to you. You can do anything to it, since it was you who bought it for me. I don't have the heart to throw away the only gift I got from you. Not to mention that it has been my memorial of you. I hope, with giving it back to you, I wouldn't be stuck anymore. I want to learn to love this person who are able to accept me and love me even with this condition of mine. I don't want to see his sad face whenever I remember you through that hair accessory. For that, I have to give that back. Thank you, Sasuke-kun._

_Now, let's pretend that we never meet. This way, you should be saved from the pain of this situation, and I should be saved from the pain of my heartbreak. We should do this sooner, but it's better late than never, right? It's better if we forget about each other, so forget about me. I also wish you your true happiness, Sasuke-kun. I wish you can find your true love this time. Promise me you will live your life happily with your future family. I won't bother you anymore, so please, live happily. I hope we can cross path again in our next life, and I hope we will be on different situation where we can be together._

_Goodbye, Sasuke-kun._

_Naruto.'_

"How can I –" From the grip Iruka could see that Sasuke was shocked, or maybe angry, or sad. He didn't know for sure, except that it was a really strong emotion, "Naru –".

By now, Sasuke was crying. He just let his tears to roll down on his pale cheeks. Sasuke didn't realized Iruka was still there, observing him all along. He was too focused on Naruto's letter, on his miserable situation. He just let Naruto slip from his hand once again. And now, he's sure that there's no other chance to get his dobe back. He just threw his last chance away when all he could think back then was pride and Uchiha's name.

He now remembered that hair accessory. He looked at it, and kissed it gently.

'_The festival was grand. Well, it was expected of Konoha. A lot of people were there, enjoying the festival, along with Sasuke and Naruto. This was the first time they managed to go to the festival together. Thanks to Itachi's help. Sasuke held Naruto's small hand in his, didn't want to be seperated with his dobe. Suddenly, Sasuke yanked Naruto's hand to get his attention._

"_Look Naru-chan! It's pretty!"_

"_Huh?" Naruto didn't understand what took Sasuke's attention. They were looking for the cotton candy booth since Naruto wanted some, but instead of the cotton candy, Sasuke pulled him into some random accessories booth._

"_Look!" He grabbed one hair accessory and shown it to Naruto, "It looked like your eyes! So pretty!"_

"_Woah! It's so pretty!" He obviously didn't hear what Sasuke said._

"_Do you want it, Naru-chan?"_

"_Huh?" He looked up, "but it's for girls. I'm not a girl, Sasuke-kun!" He pouted._

"_Heh-heh... Yeah, but the color looked the same as your eyes, Naru-chan. Let make it an exception?" He smiled at the now pouting Naruto._

"_Exception?"_

"_Yup! Let see. . ." Sasuke thought about the reason._

"_How about we make it our proof?"_

"_What proof?" He asked the older boy innocently._

"_You remember, our promise? The one that we will marry each other when we are adults?"_

"_Yep. Of course I remember." Naruto beamed._

"_Hn. Let's make it proof of our marriage." He smiled._

"_Okay." He nodded quickly._

"_Oji-san*! How much is this?" Sasuke shown the hair accessories in his hand._

"_500 yen, kid."_

"_Here." He put the money on the seller's hand. After that, he turned around to face Naruto and slipped the hair accessory on Naruto's hair._

"_There, it looked good on you." He smiled and got a big grin from Naruto._

_After that, they're back on their track, searching for any cotton candy booth for Naruto. And all that night, Naruto's wearing the hair accessory he got from Sasuke.'_

Iruka was shocked to see the gentleness on Sasuke's face when he was kissing the accessory. Hell, he was even shocked that Sasuke was kissing the accessory Naruto left behind, and he was crying for God sake! Shouldn't Sasuke feel relieved that Naruto was gone for good? It didn't seem right.

"...Now that I got it delivered to you, I hope it's clear that it's ended here." He tried to start the conversation. He could see Sasuke was surprised with the older man's presence. He looked up, didn't bother to wipe his tears away.

"...No.." His voice came hoarse, "not in this lifetime, or in the next life." He glared at Iruka.

"Tell me, where's Naruto!? You can't expect me to accept this and let him go! Not again!" He screamed.

"But," he paused, "you're the one who reject Naruto-kun. He told me about it. You break his heart! You should have seen his appearance after that day. He looked like a ghost, so pale and depressed. All he was doing was crying while holding that hair accessory! He didn't even eat for several days! (A/N: sorry I made it too dramatic.)" This time, it was Iruka's turn to scream. His fatherly side was showing.

"NO! I –He was –...I...He..." he tried to explain but didn't know what to explain.

"You didn't know all his worst time... all his struggle to keep his promise to you.."

"If he meant to keep his promise, why he's here?" He couldn't keep his curiousity, while the rage was began to show on the surface.

"What did you know!? All you do was leaving him behind!"

Sasuke was taken back by Iruka's harsh words.

"Do you know who sell him into the red light district?" He looked right into Sasuke's midnight orbs, "It was your father." He finished with hatred thick in his voice.

"He sold him and threatened the owner to keep Naruto here for as long as he can. Running away was not an option. For several years, Naruto didn't give up the idea of running away. He didn't even understand why he couldn't leave the place. It made him got a lot of punishment from the owner. He's lucky enought to get under the tayuu-oiran that time. He was kind and care for Naruto like he was his own little brother."

He paused to see if Sasuke wanted to say something, but since nothing came from Sasuke's mouth, he continued.

"You should see his expression when he found out what kind of place this is. He accidentally entered the oiran room when Kyuubi-sama was in the middle of 'servicing' his costumer. He was running to me, crying. He said he saw something terrible being done to Kyuubi-sama, and tried to make me help him saving Kyuubi-sama. I didn't have the heart to keep it a secret from him anymore. He had to know what's waiting ahead of him." He let out a sigh.

"When he understand his situation, he's crying to me saying that he's promised to marry you someday and because of that, he refused to do that kind of thing with anyone else. After that, his attempt of running off was increased, and he often being punished severely. You know that your clan is being feared, specially your father. The owner didn't want to make unnecessary problem with your father."

He saw the frown on Sasuke's face, but since he said nothing, Iruka continue with his story. By this point, he was sure Sasuke wanted to know the story from Naruto's side.

"He often came to me and Kyuubi-sama to tell story about you and your time together. He looked so happy when he's telling the stories of you. It felt like he tried so hard to hold on you, not to forget about you, even though it's only memories. He even begged me to send letters to you, but obviously he's being ignored. I don't know if it was your father doing or not, but he's never give up. By the time he's going to lose his innocence, he was crying once again, asking me if you would forgive him if he had to do that."

"I... I never knew Naruto sent me letters. I was away, no, my father sent me away from Konoha and I couldn't get any news about Naruto. I –" He looked devastated.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, contemplating if he should be angry or symphatize with him.

"Well, for a while, he kept telling himself that he's dirty and such. He even thought of suicide back then. But thanks to Sai-danna's support, Naruto-kun could be back on his foot."

"Sai? Who is this Sai you're talking about?" He growled.

"He's the one who accompany Naruto-kun since they're kids. He was one of Kyuubi-sama's costumer's child. He befriended Naruto-kun while his father was having fun with Kyuubi-sama, _'even though he's the one who bought Naruto-kun's innocence,'_ He always cheered Naruto-kun up when he was sad or depressed."

"After he became an oiran, it didn't take long for him to attract all the costumers's attention. It depressed him more when Kyuubi-sama left the house and all his costumers turned their eyes to Naruto-kun. But whatever his situation was, he never fail to write you a letter once in a while, even though he didn't get any reply from you."

"It didn't take long for him to get offers from the costumers."

"Offers?"

"You know, if the costumer loves the oiran and didn't want to share with another, they can buy the oiran to be theirs. Naruto got a lot of offers from his costumers, but he always reject their offers."

"What?! Why did he reject? He could be freed from this house and find me!"

"It doesn't work that way, Sasuke-kun. If the oiran agreed to the offers, he had to stay with the buyer. To put it simple, it was like a marriage. You can't run away from your husband, right? Even if you're just a mistress or something. You have the responsibility to make your husband happy. Basically, it was another form of cage for the oiran. That's why Naruto-kun always reject the offers he got. He knew he can be freed from this hell, but if he go with the offers, he won't be able to meet you since he's bound to other people. He was hoping that maybe you guys can meet and live happily ever after."

"Most of the costumers gave up with their offers when they got rejected two or three times, but there are two costumers that never give-up on the offer. Both of them are Naruto-kun's most trustable costumers. They treated him well, like he was the most precious thing in the world, but still, Naruto-kun's stubborn. He didn't want to be bound to another person other than you. That's why he endured all the things he had to do with his costumers."

"..." Sasuke kept his silence. He was waiting for Iruka to finish his story before he's asking his 1001 questions. Seeing that there's no more words came from Iruka's mouth, Sasuke decided to ask his questions.

"Are one of these two costumers who bought Naruto in the end?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?!" He could feel his heart beat faster.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. If Naruto-kun didn't tell you who is he in his letter, then I couldn't tell you any."

"Then what's the point of –"

"I just want you to know that all this time, Naruto-kun never forget about you. He hope you would find him, aceept him for who he was, and loves him like he loves you. Now it's ended here. You should walk on your path, and let Naruto-kun walks on his path." With that Iruka walked off on Sasuke.

"NO! Wait!" He grabbed Iruka's arm, "I know I was wrong and I want to make it right to Naruto. I don't want to lose him for twice. Please, help me!"

Iruka eyed Sasuke rather harshly. He yanked his arm out of Sasuke's hold.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything to help you, young man. You lost your chance, won't it be fair to let Naruto-kun find his happiness after all his miserable life?"

"He can only be happy if he was with me! We are meant to be together!"

"And let him feels like he was not worthy to be by your side?" He replied back.

"Wha –"

"Does it ever cross your mind? If he was with you, his guilt will never leave him alone. He will always think that he's not good enough for you. And seeing that you're such a proud bastard, I can guarantee you will use this against him when you're annoyed with him. Am I right?" He stared at Sasuke coldly.

"I... I will never.."

"It will be best to let Naruto-kun live happily with someone who can accept him for who he is. He loves Naruto-kun so much, and I'm sure he will make Naruto-kun happy."

"But you said he only loves me? And I'm sure he loves me even now."

"...Sasuke-kun," he sighed, "The fact that Naruto-kun decided to take on the offer means he is ready to move on. Yes, maybe he was still in love with you, but he's willing to learn to love his so called spouse now. Don't you think so?" He stared for a minutes before he left the stunned Sasuke behind.

"Ah, and please don't search for him. Let him live happily ever after. He deserved that much."

And on the dark alley, stood the stunned Sasuke. He was trying to digest the words Iruka said to him. After the words drown on him, he felt the inside of his stomach dropped. It's not a good feeling when you learn that the love of your life decided to forget about you and learn to love another. It felt like you're dead inside.

Oji-san = uncle

TBC...

So! It's ended. It's 12.22 AM now and I'm sleepy! Haha. I have to do chores before I go to school tomorrow, so I'm off now! And please don't forget to help me with the poll.

SaiNaru or SasuNaru?

Yumenohime-sama


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, SaiNaru.**

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Polling:**

**SasuNaru – 6**

**SaiNaru – 13**

**Wow.. I think I made Sasuke a little bit of a jerk here.. All I want to do is making him into a caring character who loves Naruto a little bit too much but his pride is getting in the way. But I think I made too much twist in the storyline. Sasuke should be a caring characters.. DX This chapter will mainly consist of SaiNaru and the broken hearted Sasuke. I'm still thinking about the best ending. It's so difficult to choose between Sasuke and Sai. Well, If I was Naru, I will choose Gaara, so sorry Sai and Sasuke! XD**

**Anyway, I will take my time to write the continuation of this story. I will do my best for this story, so please forgive my slowliness.**

**Chapter 9: New Life**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

After he got his heart break, Sasuke forced his feet to walk back to his home. He just couldn't think of anything but what Iruka said to him, and how Naruto felt all this time. He couldn't stop blaming his pride and his incompetence in protecting Naruto. It took two days and one night to go back to his house, but in all those time, Sasuke couldn't sleep at all. When he fell asleep, his nightmare came. All his imagination of the torture Naruto got all this time, and the image of Naruto lived happily with someone eles haunted him down.

"Sasuke? Where's Naruto?"

He didn't even realized that he already arrived at his home. The first person to greet him was his brother. Itachi was waiting for Sasuke and Naruto since yesterday. He wanted to apologize to Naruto in person. He felt guilty for doing nothing to help him out all this time.

"Sasuke?"

He could see the blank expression Sasuke had. He didn't look good at all.

"..." He finally looked at Itachi, "Itachi, I was too late..."

"Huh? Wha–?"

"He is gone. Naruto is gone." He tried to voiced out his depression, "Someone bought him before I could apologize."

"What? But..."

He just couldn't say anything more when he saw a tear dropped from his younger brother's face.

"He decided to move on. He–" A warm hug wrapped him up.

"Shh..." Itachi felt his heart broken into pieces. If only he told Sasuke the second he was back, maybe he could get Naruto back. It was all his fault. He hugged Sasuke tightly, trying to silently apologize to Sasuke about his mistake. He let Sasuke cried his heart out. It didn't matter even if they're outside the house, the family's pride and name could go to hell for now. All that matter were Sasuke's feeling. After a while, he brought Sasuke inside the house and asked for the details.

Kakashi joined them silently inside Sasuke's room. He just stood there silently, listening to the story from Sasuke.

"He left me a letter and the hair accessory I bought for him." He showed them the hair accessory, "It was supposed to be our proof of marriage, but..."

He looked at the hair accessory lovingly.

"Sasuke..."

"No, it's okay, Itachi. It's my fault. If I didn't cling to my pride, Naruto would be here with me now. It was all my fault." He still looked at the hair accessory, trying to relive the happy memories it held.

"No, it... It was my fault. If only I told you all about Naruto, this wouldn't happen."

"No. If you told him beforehand, maybe Sasuke would be mad at you and wouldn't even search for Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi!" Itachi shouted. He couldn't believe Kakashi would say that right in front of Sasuke.

"No, he's right. If you told me beforehand, maybe I would be mad at you, and at Naruto for breaking our promise. My pride and ego would be in the way. They would never allow my desire to find Naruto, even though I wanted to. I wouldn't ever find out Naruto's side of story."

"But still..."

"Oh, he got my point." He sighed again, "But still, Sasuke... I knew your pride would win, that's why I asked you before if you will be okay with whatever Naruto's situation is. You said you would be able to accept Naruto for who he was, right? But in the end, your pride won."

Sasuke finally looked up from the hair accessory to meet the forever calm Kakashi. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Kakashi cut him off.

"But you never think about the possibilities of Naruto being in the red light district, right?" He stared straight at Sasuke.

He just nodded.

"I was hoping you would get my hint, but no, you didn't. I always told you that ss long as you cling into your Uchiha's pride, you will lose all the things you hold dear. I don't know if it's too late, but I think you should let him go. Maybe you're not supposed to be together in this lifetime."

"Kakashi!"

"NO!"

They both shouted at the same time. Kakashi just stared at his nephews, and sighed.

"Do you think you can get any other chance with Naruto now?"

"I... I can't just let him go like this... We supposed to be together. We supposed to love each other. I love him, and he loves me. Why we couldn't be together? I..." He looked lost for words, "I... He.. Now I know his side of story.. He should know about my side of story, right?"

Kakashi sighed again.

"Think about this Sasuke. All this time he was living a hard life. He was forced to do things he doesn't want to do. He was waiting for you to help him out. He hoped you to be able to accept him for who he was. But you didn't. All these years when he was waiting for you, there should be one or two patrons who really fall for him. He was really famous, you know. All the noble men knew about him, and I'm sure most of them have bought Naruto's service for at least a night. I heard that a lot of nobles wanted to buy him, even the prince of our neighbour country. But he ignored them all and still cling on the hope of your acceptance. They should have showered him with love and presents, while you did nothing. Don't you think he at least deserved to be happy when you finally tossed his hope to the deepest hell? Imagine how his feeling when you slapped him that day, when you knew about his situation. Just let him go already."

The room was silent. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with the eyes he didn't cover with his mask.

"...Prince?" is all Sasuke could mutter after a long silence.

"God damn it Sasuke! I talked that long, and the only thing you caught is that part?!"

"No!" he shouted back, "I thought about what you've said too, but please... I just couldn't let him go like this."

He lowered his head, begging to his uncle.

"Please help me find him. I can't go on without Naruto... Please, just tell me more about what you know. I have to find out who bought him. Please..."

Kakashi just sighed. He didn't know who bought Naruto, and he just wanted his nephew to let go and go on on his own life.

"I don't know about who bought him up, I just know some rumour going on within the noble, but I'm not one hundred percent sure about the information. It was just rumours after all."

"It's okay! Everything is okay. Just please tell me all you know... Please..."

By this time, he had his head on the floor. All he could think was how to find Naruto. Go to hell with his pride and ego.

"Okay.. Okay... I'll tell you." He sighed, "Just promise me one thing, Sasuke."

Sasuke finally looked at Kakashi.

"If in the end you find Naruto, go tell him your feeling. Don't give a damn about Uchiha's name. If after that he choose you, fight for him even though your rival is a prince. But if in the end he rejects you, face it like a man and let him go. He deserved a happiness."

Both Sasuke and Itachi was shocked, but for different reason. Itachi was shocked by the fact that Kakashi cared about Naruto's happiness. Sasuke was shocked by Kakashi's requisition. He knew for sure it would be hard to find Naruto and convinced him to accept him after all he's done to Naruto, but he couldn't let this chance go.

"...Okay..I promised you. Just please tell me."

"Okay."

"Naru... Are you okay?"

"Hm?" He looked at Sai, "Yeah... Why?"

"You've been dozing off for a while now. Do you even listen to my story?"

It's been three days after he arrived at Sai's house. It's a big traditional house, with a huge Japanese traditional garden. It reminded him of Sasuke's house –his happy childhood memory. In fact, every corner of Sai's house reminded him of Sasuke.

"...Sorry... I just..." He sighed, "I'm feeling restless. I don't know why..." He looked away and once again focused his vision on the garden.

That quiet and beautiful evening, Sai and Naruto sat on the veranda, enjoying the beautiful scenery. They were accompanied by some snacks and tea the servant bought for them earlier. All this time, Sai had been the one who talked, and Naruto just silently listened, sometimes he laughed at Sai's attempted at making unfunny jokes. After a while, Naruto just dozing off and completely tuned his out.

Sai thought it will help Naruto feel better, but somehow Naruto just seemed so far away. He could only guess that Naruto hadn't really forgotten about Sasuke, that's why he always looked so sad and out of his usual cheerfulness. He looked at Naruto for a while, but since Naruto didn't looked at him, he turned his head to the garden, looking for anything that could be considered as a clue.

They stayed silent for a while before Sai stood up. It startled Naruto when he felt someone hugged him from behind. He tried to look at the person who hugged him, but soon realized it was Sai.

"Hey, Naru... You know that you can tell me everything, right?" He said in soft voices, "I don't mind, even if the only things you told me about is Sasuke. Just... Just tell me everything.. Okay?" He tightened his grip, but made sure it didn't hurt Naruto.

He's completely understand that it's impossible for Naruto to accept him whole. It would be a lie if Naruto said he's already over Sasuke. He knew that he used all his luck to get Naruto to agree on his offer, so he didn't want to push his luck and lost everything he had. He's content with this situation where Naruto was finally with him.

He was brought back from his thought when he felt Naruto's hand grabbing his arm and leaned his head in his embraced.

"...Thank you Sai.." he smiled. He could tell Sai was serious with his offer, but he didn't want to make Sai felt bad by telling him more about Sasuke. All this time, he could tell Sai really loved him. Not even Sasuke ever treated him like this. Sai always being selfless and always treat him like he was the most precious treasure in the world, and he's really thankful for being treated so lovingly. In the same time, he felt so evil for thinking about Sasuke when God gave him someone who could accept him for who he was.

"Just tell me everything... I don't want you to carry your problem alone. I'm here, okay? You can lean on me." He kissed Naruto's head and leaned on his shoulder.

"Okay.." He patted Sai's head and smiled, "Thank you, Sai."

After that evening, Naruto tried his hardest to forget about Sasuke and enjoy his life with Sai. It was hard since Sai somehow reminded him of Sasuke, and also his big house too, reminded him of his childhood memories with Sasuke. The only differences was the maids was really kind to him, he was free to explore the house, and no one was scary enough to scold him and ushered him out of the house like Fugaku did long time ago.

Whenever he was thinking about Sasuke, Sai somehow always been there to support him. He never get angry when he caught Naruto thinking about Sasuke.

"Sai, I want to ask you something." He turned his head and looked up at Sai.

One fact that Naruto found out lately, Sai really like to hug him and cuddle with him. This time too. Sai was hugging him from behind.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I always wondering why you never get mad at me..."

"You want me to get mad at you?" Sai looked confused.

"That's not it, you idiot." He turned around completely and hit Sai's head lightly.

"Haha..." He just laughed lightly before kissing Naruto's forehead, "Then what is it?"

"You know... I... Whenever I'm thinking about Sasuke, you never get angry. You always console me and whispering sweet words to me," he fidgeted, "Not that I hate it...I like it, but.. you know.. uhh..."

It was always embarassing for Naruto to remember all the sweet things Sai said or did for him and said it face to face to Sai.

"Hm?" Sai tilted his head.

Naruto was blushing, "You knew what I wanted to say, right..?! Don't make me say it all..."

"Haha.. But it always fun to see you so shy, Naruto-kun."

And with that Naruto's face got even redder. He hit Sai half-heartedly on the chest but got nothing other than a chuckle and a hug.

"Let see..." He thought for a moment before he dragged Naruto to their bed. He put Naruto lightly on the bed before he sat beside Naruto.

"I think it's time to confess to you, Naruto." He suddenly looked all serious.

"Sai?" He was confused. He thought Sai would push him down and go for some foreplay or something. But he turned all serious instead.

"Naru... We've been friends even before you officially became an oiran. I never had a friend. Everyone thought I was a freak. Even my stepfather was strict with me. I always thought I had a miserable life, until I met you." He looked straight at Naruto's eyes.

"You knew that it's uncommon for a costumer to bring his kid with him to the red light district. He brought me with him because at that time, I would never come out from my room. I didn't speak to anyone. He thought maybe I would change a little if I met someone who didn't come from the aristocatic family." He paused.

"I was not born a noble. I was adopted by Mrs. Shimura when my brother died. She was a kind lady who liked to do some charity at my orphanage. She was so kind to me, treating me like her real son. So when she knew my brother died, she adopted me right away. I was very happy at that time. She even encouraged me to continue drawing, the only thing I like at that time. But not long after I was adopted, she died. I thought maybe I brought the bad luck, that's why I didn't want to interact with anyone. I indulged myself in drawing. My room was a mess back then. Even the wall was covered in my messy drawing." He laughed.

"After he was feed up with my weird behavior, he forced me to follow him to the red light district because he promised his wife to take care of me. He said she insisted that I should have at least one good friend, so he tried to find a friend for me. It was a faithful night for me actually." He laughed again.

"I never expect to meet you there. You caught my attention right away. I was not good with people, so I tried to catch you attention by making you mad. But I was glad you never really mad at me and ignored me." He stared lovingly at Naruto, caressing his cheek.

"At first I thought I like you because you never treat me like I'm a freak. You always so cheerful and never act out around me. That's why I always stick around you everytime my father came to the brothel. To tell you the truth, I always wondering who this Sasuke kid was. Why you always looked so happy when you talk about him. I was jealous that you have friends other than me, that's why I always bad mouthing him.." This time Naruto laughed a little, remembering their first year together as friends.

"But one day you run to me crying your eyes out, telling me about the fact that you have to do indecent things with other men. I felt like my stomach being crushed. I knew all along the purpose of that place, but hearing it from your mouth made me realized one thing. I love you. I realized you would never be mine, nor this Sasuke guy. You would have to let other men to touch you, to take your innocence away." Sai looked hurt.

"Sai..." Naruto grabbed Sai's hand which still on his cheek and lean on it.

"That the first time I decided to work hard and save some money to buy your first time. It was unforgiveable of me, taking advantage of your situation like that. But I was glad it was me who took your innocence away. Every time I bought your service, you make me realized that I can't have your heart. It was exclusively reserved for Sasuke. I was perfectly aware of your feeling, but I can't help myself for loving you." He kissed Naruto lightly on his forehead.

"...Sai... I..."

"Everytime I bought you, I felt guilty. Even so, I couldn't stop myself. I just wished I could free you from that situation, specially when you looked so hurt thinking about how much you despise yourself. You know, I mean it when I said you're beautiful. I never think you're dirty. You're still so innocent, so pure. You have beautiful and pure heart. You never fail to make me love you even more. That's why I was getting greedy. I wanted to take you for myself, but you always rejected me. I always pray to God, asking Him if I love you enough, maybe someday you will accept me and try to love me back." He smiled.

"But what I got in the end was the news that Sasuke was back. I was devastated. I didn't know what else to do to make you accept my offer. I was afraid that you would leave me. But instead of happiness, you looked so depressed. You're wondering if he could accept you for who you are. I was sad you never realized my feeling for you. That's why I made my last bet. If he could accept you and love you, I would bless you guys. I will let you go and pray for your happiness with him. I was prepared to lose this bet."

"Sai... I'm so sorry..."

"No Naruto, it's okay..." He shook his head, "That faithful day, on the festival, I accidentally bumped to Nobu-danna. He told me that someone snatched you from him. My heart beat so fast, somehow my feeling told me it was Sasuke. I was prepared to lose you. But instead of seeing your happy face, I was faced with your messy appearance and crying face. When you told me what happened, I was... I..." He couldn't help but hug Naruto tight.

"I was once again broken hearted. Instead of the pain of losing you to Sasuke, it pained me more to see you in that state. Crying that you're not worthed, that you're dirty... I really wanted to say that for me, you're the most precious person in the world. No one mattered. But I knew you didn't want to hear it if it's not Sasuke who said it, so I held it in. I just want to be there for you, trying to let you know that you're not alone. I will do everything to make you feel loved. Anything..."

"Yeah... I know..."

"That's why I was surprised when you said you accepted my offer. I fully realized you decided when you're unstable, but I can't let you go anymore. If he couldn't accept you, I will aceept you. If he couldn't love you anymore, I will love you. Because I love you so much, any other thing doesn't matter. As long as I can see you smile. As long as I can give you happiness."

"So Naru... I know it's hard to forget him, since all your life, you dedicated your heart and love for him. I just wish little by little, you will love me back. Maybe someday you will accept me as your partner. Because I love you so much, I don't want to force you things you don't want to do. I will wait for you even if takes times. That's why I never get angry at you. I will never get angry about your feeling, just let me know what inside your mind so I could be there for you."

Sai could tell Naruto was crying in his embrace. He could only tighten his hold, trying to make sure Naruto got the message he wanted to convey.

"...I am... loved, aren't I?" He could heard Naruto muttering things between his cries.

"Yeah... You're loved, Naru..."

Time flies so fast. It was Naruto's second month living with Sai and everything was going on alraight. He could still remember how he felt when he was about to arrived at Sai's home. He was scared and confused. He thought he would also live together with Sai's father, Danzo. When he knew Danzo lived at different place, he was relieved. It would be complicated if Danzo, his ex-costumer, lived together with Sai and him. Back then, he was also thinking about Sai's public reputation. Shimura clan was famous and powerful, maybe not as powerful as Uchiha clan, but still a famous clan. He didn't want Sai to have bad reputation for bringing him back to his main house. It was uncommon, but Sai insisted to bring Naruto back to his main house. All the patrons who bought an oiran usually bought a second house or put them on the shadows since they usually were married men. The oiran was usually treated as a mistress.

But Sai was single, and he was rather proud to bring Naruto back to his house. He introduced Naruto as his spouse, not as a guest or a mistress. He told all the servant and maid to treat Naruto kindly. At first all the servant and maid was not sure how to treat Naruto, and always be careful and stiff when assisting Naruto's need. But lately all the servant and maid began to act normally around him. He could even joke around with some of the maids and servants.

After he was bought by Sai, his daily activities didn't change much from when he lived at the brothel, except for the fact that he didn't have to sleep with men every night. He usually wander around the house or the garden when Sai was working. Sometimes he would asked the maids to teach him how to make tea and cook. When Sai's not working, they usually sat together and enjoy their time together by talking and throwing jokes at each other. He was happy that Sai never force him on bed, he was always gentle and paid attention to Naruto's need. Most of the night, they just cuddle before sleep.

It's true that sometimes he would still thinking about Sasuke, but it's getting fewer and fewer each day. Everytime he thought about Sasuke, he would go and search for things to do, like bothering the maids and servants, or reading some books. He knew he couldn't bother Sai so much, that's why he asked Sai to let him learn something new while Sai's working. For his request, Sai brought him a teacher to teach him many things like the proper ethics of nobles, business and economy, and history. So far, he couldn't wish for anything better...

**Owari.**

**A/N: Kekekke~ no I'm kidding. It's not finished yet. I still have plans for Sasuke and the now happy couple. So... How was it? Is it good? I'm not good with romantic stuff, so I'm sorry if it ended up cheesy. -_-' Anyway, I haven't write lemon scene lately.. Sorry.. (do you even realized?) I just... No, the feeling being written here is not for some lemon scene..haha.. So forgive me, kay? I'm sorry for my late update, I was busy with school and I was confused about the story plot, so yeahh... it takes me this long... I'm a bad writer.. -_-'**

**By the way... Do you think Sai is too kind here? _ I personally will like to have a kind partner, but if it was too kind like his character here, I will feel guilty if I break his heart... What do you think? I will make some twisted plot in the upcoming chapters, so please stay with me. :D Meanwhile, I might create some new fanfiction (still Naruto fandom), but maybe just a one-shot or two-shots, since I'm likely to get stuck at this story...**

**Your review is highly appreciated. Don't forget to follow my story and favorite it!**

**Yumenohime-sama 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, SaiNaru.**

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Polling:**

**SasuNaru – 6**

**SaiNaru – 13**

**Hello! It's been half a year since my last update, right? LOL. Sorry, but i was really stuck with the plot. I never think the plot would be going this way. ****Since last chapter is about Naruto life with Sai, this chapter will be focusing more in Sasuke's side. Naruto is doing fine while Sasuke is searching for him. Let just say he lives happily with proper care from Sai.**

**Chapter 10: Who is the prince?**

It was a silent night, with a swirling breeze and a pool of stars drawing the black-cloudless sky. Even the moon is showing itself beautifully. On such night, there's Sasuke sitting on his window, waiting for no one knows who. It was a month after he found out Naruto was gone once again. Still, he didn't have any plan to give up on Naruto. No, he didn't have any intention to let Naruto go from his life. He was stupid for letting him go the second time, but he's gonna make up for it.

"Sasuke?" He didn't bother to look at his brother, but let him into his room.

"You're still waiting for Hyuuga's reply?"

"..." He finally looked at his brother, "yeah. I need his help with this matter."

And with that short conversation, they went silent once more before Sasuke spotted Hyuuga's owl flying toward him.

Itachi left his brother's room after the said owl arrived with the letter of Sasuke's bestfriend, Hyuuga Neji. He knew Sasuke will need his support, and any other support in order to find Naruto, and he was all in to help Sasuke this time. He knew it will be difficult if it was indeed the rumoured prince who bought Naruto.

'_They was silent to give Kakashi time to start what he knew about Naruto's patron. Kakashi sighed once before he opened his mouth..._

"_I only heard some rumours. I don't know for sure if this prince is the one who bought Naruto-kun."_

"_Just tell me what you know already!" Sasuke pushed._

"_Okay. Okay. Like I told you, Naruto gained popularity not long after the previous oiran left the district. He basically replace the place of the number one oiran. Most of the costumers turned their eyes to Naruto, since he was the apprentince of the previous oiran."_

"_... The oiran.." Sasuke whispered, "someone named Kyuubi...?"_

"_Yeah. How came you know the name?"_

"_...Someone close to Naruto in the brothel said to me." He frowned._

"_He was a legendary oiran, you know, with beautiful face and strong presence." He coughed, "Well... No one saw it coming. On a blink of the eye, Kyuubi was gone. He was bought from the brothel, and it was caused a little bit of a trouble for the brothel since some of the costumer kept asking for Kyuubi. Instead of Kyuubi, I heard they offered Naruto instead. Since that time, most of Kyuubi's costumers went to Naruto..."_

"_...and don't ask me how I know such information, Itachi." He held up his palm towards Itachi since he felt Itachi's strong stare at him._

"_One time, the Suna's royal family came for a visit, and they went to the red light district to have a little fun from what I heard. That's how this rumour started. One of the prince was kinda forced to accompany his majesty to the district. The king was about to buy Naruto's service when his own son voiced out his own desire to buy Naruto for the night." He paused and looked at Sasuke's pained expression. He sighed before he continued,_

"_The king was satisfied to know that his son finally showed a sign of attraction towards other people so he let him had Naruto instead. But since that night, the nobles said that the prince sometimes came to Konoha just to visit Naruto on the brothel."_

"_... How come you're sure he's the one who bought Naruto?"_

"_I'm not that sure, you know, since he had a lot of nobles who interested to buy him. But since that time, it's well known that the prince favored Naruto's company. Even right after his majesty burial ceremony, he came to visit Naruto. He even asked for some advice on how to persuade Naruto to agree to his offer. He was rejected several time, I presume, but he never give up on the offering as I heard, since he still visit Naruto from time to time. What I'm not sure about is that the fact I didn't hear about his highness' visit this time around. So maybe it's not the case..." He finished his story, "What do you think, Itachi? Sasuke?"_

_The room was silent once again, all the occupants seems deep in thought. Sasuke had no idea at all about who it is since he was absent for too long._

"_Kakashi-san, can you be more specific about the prince? As far as I know, Suna has two prince. Which one is it?" Itachi asked._

"_Ah. I forgot. He's now the king of Suna dynasty."_

"_...The king...?" It came as a shock for Sasuke._

"_Are you sure? He didn't seem to have any affection towards people, or so it seems..."_

"_Nah, you never know such thing, Itachi. That's why I told you that the previous king was overjoyed that his oh-so-axesual son showed some attraction towards Naruto."_

"_Wait a minute. Can you please enlighten me here?" He looked so confused and frustated._

"_Ah, Sasuke. Calm down," Itachi began, "You might not know about this. When you're gone, the relationship between Konoha and Suna was getting better to the extend that we can travel to Suna whenever we want. Most of the time, it was Suna who came to Konoha for politics matter. If they came here, you can say they also go sightseeing."_

"_Yeah, and some of the higher-up knew about the king tendencies for young pretty boys, and asked if they're interested to look around the red light district. It was uncommon for a royal family to go there, but since he heard about Naruto when he was in Konoha, he decided to look for himself." Kakashi finished it up for Itachi._

"_As far as I know, our majesty set up a marriage with Suna's royal family... Isn't it for the present king?"_

"_Tsk-tsk. No, I don't think so, Itachi. What I heard is, the present king declined the offer, so it went to his sister. I heard our majesty set some noble family into this matter, and Nara was chosen by the princess herself." Kakashi somewhat proud of his usually-unimportant information. It useful in this kind of situation._

"_Suna, huh? What kind of person is the present king?" Sasuke asked._

"_...I don't really know since I never meet the majesty myself." Itachi murmured._

"_Well, well, well. I met him once when I visited our majesty. He has his father figure, as I recall... Hm... but he looked more scary compared to his father. He never smile and always had this serious expression on his face..." Kakashi closed his eyes and put his left hand on his chin as if he's thinking hard to remember._

"_AH! He has this weird tattoo on his forehead, and he has dark circle around his eyes. You can say he seemed ruthless, ha-ha.."_

"_Kakashi! Don't say something rude about the majesty!"_

"_Ruthless?!" Sasuke cut off his brother before he scold their uncle._

"_Maa-maa.. Sasuke-kun. It was his image, but I don't think he will harm Naruto since he favors Naruto to begin with."_

_Sasuke didn't answer. He looked deep in thought. Somehow it's not clicked. The story Iruka told him and what he heard from Kakashi didn't match._

'_Is it possible that towards Naruto, he was so caring? But if he never smile like how Kakashi describe him to be, how come he always support Naruto...? Is it a different person?'_

"_Is there anyone I can ask around about the king of Suna?"_

"_Ah, fortunately, that Hyuuga kid is close with Suna's king. Maybe you can ask him." Kakashi dropped his last information, "I can only help you until this point, Sasuke. You have to find out the rest by yourself." And with that, he stood and left the room.'_

From that point onwards, Sasuke had been looking for Neji, his best friend. Unfortunately, he was out to Suna a week before to take care of some business with the royal family. Even Hinata, his cousin, didn't know when Neji will come back. The only way was to send a letter to Neji. With Hinata's help, he got to send a letter to Neji, using one of Hyuuga's owls. Hinata was pretty insistent with this matter since she knew that the guard at Suna was pretty tight.

After waiting for a week, the second letter from Neji arrived safely on his hand. He was quite happy that Neji lent his hand to help Sasuke. He said in his first letter about his situation and that he need to meet the king of Suna for more information. Neji was pretty confused about the correlation between Sasuke's situation and how meeting Suna's king will help him out. But being the good friend, Neji asked Gaara's approval about Sasuke's visit. He was granted immediately. Now Sasuke was getting ready to go to Suna and face the said king.

His welcome was not grand. Not that he expected anything grand. He just expect he will see Naruto. But once again, his wish was not granted. Stood in front of him was the king himself, Neji, and some of the royal guards.

"...Welcome to Suna, Sasuke Uchiha." The red head king said softly, but in confidence.

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed a little. He looked around, but found no Naruto. He frowned a little. He said nothing but to follow the king and his best friend to the castle.

Once he was arrived in the castle, he was brought to a grand room with a big table on the center of the room and a lot of chair surrounded the table. There, the king asked the guards to leave them behind for some privacy. Once the guards left, the king turned his body towards Sasuke, his eyes hard.

"I supposed you came here to speak about Naruto. Is that right?"

"So it's true that you know Naruto?! Where is he? Is it true that you're the one who brought him?!" Once he heard Naruto's name being mentioned, he lost all his composure.

"Calm down Sasuke!" Neji tried to calm him down.

"What? Do you think I didn't know what you did to him? What on earth do you think I will let you meet him?" Gaara glared. He was losing his cool.

"Gaara!" Neji begged, "I already told you, please talk about it calmly. I believe Sasuke have things to ask you about Naruto-kun."

"..." He only looked at Neji for a while and sighed. He didn't say anything before he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you want to know, Uchiha?" He spat the name with hate.

"Is it true that you're the one who bought Naruto?"

Gaara didn't say anything, just stare right through Sasuke. He didn't know if he should tell the truth, but he was sure that this man is the one who hurt his friend, Naruto.

"What you expected from me?"

"I want to know if you know where is Naruto!" He spat, "Please tell me!"

"Gaara, please help him out. I told you that he has been looking for Naruto all this time. You can see that he was sincere." Neji nudged the red head.

"...All I know that he hurted Naruto so bad, that he decided to do something reckless in his emotional self." Neji was shocked to see how angry Gaara was. He never see Gaara got this angry before.

"Even if I was the one who bought him, I wouldn't let you meet him!" He said before he left the room and left the speechless Neji behind with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I never thought he will get angry," he sighed, "do you mind to tell me what's happened?"

"..." He looked at Neji for a while. Something felt odd between these two. No matter how close you're, it's not appropiate to call the royal family with such intimacy. He sighed before he told Neji the story about Naruto.

Neji didn't know how to respond to Sasuke's story. He felt bad for his best friend, but he also thought it was Sasuke's fault to begin with. No wonder Gaara was angry. He could only tell Sasuke that he will help him find Naruto.

"What I can tell you is, Naruto is not here. I arrived here from before Naruto's incident and he was always in Suna, so it's not possible. And to tell you the truth, Gaara didn't look at Naruto in romatic way, but more in family way. You can rest assured."

"...Are you sure? He didn't seem to..." He looked at his friend, "do you have something you hide from me, Neji?"

"W-wha–? No! Of course not..."

"...it doesn't seem that way..." He frowned, "the way you addressed him is way to intimate..." he trailed off... He tried to put the right word, but find it difficult. After observing Neji's reaction toward his suspicion, he finally get what's going on.

"Don't tell me, you're dating him?!"

Neji told Sasuke to shut up before nodded to confirm his best friend's suspicion.

"...That's why I can assure you he didn't buy Naruto or in love with him. It must be someone else, but I don't know who."

"...Oh shit! Now I'm back to square one. Shit!" He let his frustation out. Since it's not the king of Suna who bought his Naruto, he didn't have any clue left.

"But I think Gaara know who is it... since he still received a letter from Naruto this past week..."

"What!?" He grabbed Neji's shoulder, "Are you sure it was from Naruto?"

"Yeah, I think so. He never looked that happy when he received a letter. Ah, but he was really pissed after he read the letter... Now I know why..." He glanced at Sasuke.

He sighed. Not only he didn't find Naruto, but he also made the king of Suna, who appearantly Naruto's friend, his enemy. It wouldn't be easy. He had to find some way to convince the king to help him out...

"Neji... Can I ask you a favor?"

"...what is it?" He frowned. He didn't know if it was a wise choice to help Sasuke out anymore.

"Please help me convince your lover to spill some information about Naruto whereabout. Please!"

This is the first time Sasuke looked so desperate and not in control over his emotion. On the other hand, Gaara is not someone you can take so lightly.

He sighed, "Okay, I will try to help you... but I can't make a promise that he will reveal any information about Naruto." He looked at Sasuke seriously.

"It will take time to speak to him about it... for now, it's better if you rest in your room, Sasuke."

And with that, the conversation was ended. Now Sasuke could only wait for the king's answer...

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for all your review. I was away for a while now, I hope I still have your favor.. :D I kinda lost focus on the plot, so I decided not to continue the story for a while. Now I've decided on the ending, so please welcome me again. :D I will try to make it less complicated and end it in around 5-6 chapter or so, so please bear with me!**

**Yumenohime-sama**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please DO NOT READ if you're NOT INTO YAOI.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC. It's shonen-ai, a love story between boys. Homophobics are forbidden here! They don't have ninja skills at all. They live in different era.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, SaiNaru.**

**Disclaimer : I never own everyone in Naruto. T^T**

**Hello! It's been a while. Finally I got the urge to follow up my story. Actually I also have another story plot in my head, but let finish this one first. As I promised, it will be done in 5-6 chapters, so it will be long-long chapters each. It will be hard for me to update quickly, but please bear with me.. **

**There will be lemon scene between Sai and Naruto.**

**Chapter 11: The king of Suna**

"_It will take time to speak to him about it... for now, it's better if you rest in your room, Sasuke."_

_And with that, the conversation was ended. Now Sasuke could only wait for the king's answer..._

After seeing Sasuke off to his room, Neji went to Gaara's room. He knew for sure he needed to help Sasuke, but trying to convince his stubborn lover was not easy. He knocked twice before he opened the door and look inside. He saw Gaara's seat faced the big windows. You could see at the beautiful night sky from there, such a romantic place to cuddle with a lover. He sighed. He knew when Gaara's troubled with something or angry about something, he would sit there and observe the sky, and he didn't appreciate it when you disturb him.

Gaara knew very well that Neji just came in his room, but he chose to stay silent. He was angry, not to Neji, but to that Uchiha bastard who daringly asked him to help him find Naruto. Wasn't it his fault that he lost Naruto in the first place? Judging from what Naruto wrote in his letter, he went through a hell of broken heart because of Uchiha Sasuke. He knew very well what kind of self value Naruto held for himself. Always saying that he's dirty and not worthy of Sasuke's love.

"...Gaara," Neji started in soft voice, "are you okay?"

"..." He spun his seat to face his lover, "Do I look okay?"

Neji sighed, "I know Sasuke is not someone in favorable place, if you saw it in this situation... but I know for sure that Sasuke regretted his action towards Naruto."

They stayed silent for a while, Neji tried to read the emotionless face of his lover.

"As far as I knew Sasuke, he always talk about Naruto. Not that I ever meet the so adorable Naruto he kept talking about, but judging from his happy face, I can tell he loves Naruto." He pause, "He never talk about other people with that kind of happiness beaming from his body, i mean like literally, even when he was talking about his father praising him."

"And he's been contacting me about Naruto whereabout since he's back to town. I know it's his fault to make Naruto go and choose other people, but isn't it just fair if you hear his side of story too?" He pleaded with his lavender eyes.

Gaara just sat there, saying nothing. They looked at each other in silence. Neji knew he couldn't push Gaara to hard, specially when he's clearly angry with Sasuke. He just needed to let Gaara calm himself down before persuade him to talk with Sasuke again.

"...fine," he whispered.

"huh?" It was so soft that Neji almost missed his lover's answer.

"I said it's fine. I will listen to his side of story before I decided to help me or not," He sighed, "as you said, at least he deserved that much."

"Thank you Gaara!" He smiled. He can't wait to tell Sasuke about this.

"Just hope his story is good enough to move my heart."

"Yeah,"

In several next days, Gaara was busy with his duty as the king to even bother making time for Sasuke. It was clear as a crystal that he's still mad and not ready to face the Uchiha in the upcoming days. He let Neji to deal with Uchiha as long as he's busy with the kingdom's issues. In the same time, Neji tried to make Sasuke to listen to what he needed to do to win Gaara's favor... But Sasuke was just as stubborn and prideful as his lover.

"Like I've told you, do it my way damn it!" The brunette boy was frustated. His best friend didn't want to tell Gaara what he considered as something personal.

"I tried to help you here, Sasuke! I even tried to smooth it up so Gaara's willing to talk to you again about this matter! Don't be difficult!" He put his hand on his forehead, feeling the pressure from talking with the Uchiha.

"Hn, as far as I know, I came here to ask him to tell me about Naruto, not telling him a tale about myself." He crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Sasuke!" Neji finally risen up his voice, "listen to me! I know very well that you want to know about Naruto's whereabout. But you're in disadvantage position here. Gaara clearly not favor you in this case, since he doesn't know about you and your story. All he knew are Naruto position and his side of story. They've been friends even before I'm dating him, and we're clearly know that you don't know each other! How come he will be willing to help you find Naruto if in his head, you're the one in fault?" He tried to put all the logic into Sasuke's head.

"It's not a time for your pride and ego to overtake you. Just think about what's your purpose to come here and ask for his help." He sighed, "I can't help you with anything if he decided not to help you. I haven't even meet this Naruto guy."

To say it's a shock was understatement. Sasuke just realized that he almost make another mistake just because he let his pride take over him. He never told anyone beside Itachi and Neji (when they were kids) about his feeling for Naruto, and he never planned to do so in the future. But it clearly a mandatory if he wanted Naruto back in his arm once more.

"I will let you cool your head down for now," He peered at Sasuke, "you need to think what to say to Gaara to gain his favor."

And with that Neji left Sasuke to think by himself.

It was another sunny day, which was perfect to go play outside, but for Naruto, he needed to attend his lesson with his teacher. Sai was kind enough to let him learn things he never learned before, so Naruto always tried his best to remember all the lesson taught to him. As for today, he just need to concentrate for another hour before it finished.

Sai was free today, and since the weather was perfect, Naruto wanted to ask him if they could go to the market and enjoy themselves there. It's been several months since he left the brothel, but never once he left Sai's home. He's getting bored and he really wanted to go out as a free man.

So yes, he just need to wait for another hour before he can have fun. Due to his excitement, he couldn't concentrate at his lesson, causing the teacher to scold him several times.

"Naruto-sama," the said teacher sighed, "I can see clearly that this is not working out today." Naruto only winced when the teached said his name again, thinking that he will get scolded again that day.

"Let's just call it a day today." He smiled.

"Really?" Naruto couldn't seem to hid his excitement anymore.

"Yeah, but I expect you to concentrate in our next lesson. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" He gave his teacher his biggest grin.

After saying goodbye to his teacher in front of the main gate, Naruto ran to Sai's study room to convince him about his earlier plan. It's not as difficult as Naruto thought it would be since all Sai did was pampering Naruto to no end. In a while, Naruto found himself walking around the market area with Sai in his side. Since it's a bright sunny day, the market was full with chattering seller and buyer, and once in a while you could see children playing in the corner of the market. There was a lot of food stall scattered all over the market, with a sales person trying to advertise theirs to get another costumer in their shop.

Naruto was busy looking around while talking to Sai when this delicious aroma found its way to his nostril. It perked Naruto interest and soon, he dragged Sai over to the shop. It was a ramen shop, called Ichiraku Ramen. He looked inside and found two empty seat near the counter. Once he ate the ramen, he fall in love with the food and decided that it's his number one favorite food. Sai could only smile watching Naruto's happy face, eating his-now-third bowl of ramen. After finding that his stomach was full, Sai and Naruto paid before leaving the shop. He's sure to come back again in the future for another bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. With gleam, the blonde and his patron came back to their house.

Later that night, Naruto found himself cuddling in Sai's lap in their chamber. Naruto always do this only with Sai even back in the brothel, since he couldn't do it with his other costumers. And it's comfortable to know that the other party didn't mind the slightest and always encourage him to induldge himself more in the raven's embrace. As for the blond, he always feel this soothing feeling whenever he cuddle with Sai.

"How's your lesson going today, Naru?" He finally asked while gently stroked Naruto's blond strand.

"Umm, well..." the blond fidgeted, "I couldn't really concentrate today due to my excitement, so I don't really understand today's lesson. I'm sorry."

"Is that why the lesson ended earlier than usual?" he tilted his head.

Naruto only nodded weakly. He felt guilty now after the excitement of exploring new place faded away. He should have study more seriously.

"Don't pout. You know very well it will only arouse me, Naruto." He laughed, "Well, we should do this more often when I'm not working. It will be a good experience for you too..."

"Really?" He jerked his head to look at Sai with his puppy eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" He put on his usual fake smile.

"Yes!" he broke the embrace to express his ultimate happiness, and turn to face Sai before giving him a tight hug, "You're the best Sai!"

The raven could only chuckle and decided to tease the blond a bit, "then give me my reward for being the best."

Naruto frowned at Sai's fake smile, "huh?" and totally understood what the raven mean when he saw Sai's finger tapped on his lips. He muttered pervert right before he pecked the raven's lips with his own.

It was a simple and quick subtle kiss from Naruto, but he's happy with that. He knew Naruto could be embarassed only by small affection gesture like subtle kisses and hugs. He found the fidgeting red-face blond totally adorabe and decided to kiss him back, with a deeper passionate kiss this time. It soon turned to passionate make-out season right after the supposedly reward kiss from Naruto.

Naruto couldn't count how many time Sai showered him with affection he never got before. He felt giddy and happiness swirling around his stomach, tingling like butterflies. "Ah," he found himself moan to Sai's kisses on one of his sensitive spots.

"Uhm, Sai..." he grabbed Sai's hair gently, "ah.. hmm.. Ahhh.."

Sai looked at Naruto's face slightly, before going back to doing his job to make more sexy voices came out from Naruto's mouth. After years of experience with Naruto, of course he knew all Naruto's sensitive spot and he liked the erotic response from the aroused blond. He slowly trace Naruto's body line with his fingers, before going back to teasing the blond's left nipple that perked nicely due to the stimulus.

"Does it feel good, Naruto?" He kept licking and sucking the blod's other nipple while making sure the blond enjoyed his touch.

"Unn.. ahh..." the blond gasped, "feels... I-it's feels... good.. Ahhnn,"

With each gentle teasing on his nipples, Naruto completely aware of his growing erection, as well as his partner's.

"Sai, ah... Let me d–ahn... do you... too...hmmn ahh.." He could feel his proud member already dripping with pre-cum.

"No can do," Sai smiled before trailing his tongue down from Naruto's now perky nipples to his sensitive navel, while one his hand kept playing with Naruto's left nipples.

"Ahhh,, Sai..!" He gasped again, "What a-are you doing.. Ahn.." He grabbed Sai's hair again, with more force this time, trying to stop him from making him more aroused.

Sai chuckled when he successfully draw out more reaction from the blond, realizing that the blond lower region had already dripping more of love juice. He lingered for a moment before go further down to Nauto's fully awake member, placing his mouth a milimeter from the proud member, letting the blond jerked from his breath and the anticipation of Sai's next action, only to see Naruto's reaction.

"Sai! Umm... Hurry... Ahh.." He tried to talk between his gasp, "p-please..."

As a cue, he spread his legs wider for his lover. It's a habit Naruto picked up when he was an oiran, but nevertheless, Sai loved how Naruto looked when he did it, a mix of embarrasment and pleasure shown on Naruto's face.

And without further waiting, Sai kiss Naruto's erect member gently and licked the base where the precum dripped before trailing up to the slit, taking all the precum in his mouth. He teased Naruto for a while before taking him in his hot cavern, fully tasting the blond. He's satisfied to listen to Naruto's erotic moans and gasps when he's giving head. As the moans became more harsh and irregular, he knew that his lover would come. He bobbed his head up and down faster while preparing Naruto's arse gently.

"Ahh... Ahh.. S-sai.." He tried to make proper sentence between his high arousal, "I.. Ahh.. Sai.. I...I can't... Ah..."

He paused for a while, "You can come whenever you want Naruto."

"Don't talk... w-with mine..in your...Ahh..." He clinged into the sheet tighter, as he could feel that he's nearing his first climax for the night.

He could sense his lover humming, making him went straight to his climax, "Sai... I'm com..Ah..ming... Ahhh.." He clutched his lover's soft dark hair while he went to his climax.

Before his afterglow faded, he could feel his lover moved from between his leg. He glanced down only to find his lover taking off his clothes. Now both of them were as bare as when they're born, and he could see clearly how aroused his lover was.

"Hey, Naruto," his lover whispered softly, "Can I..." he shifted uncomfortably, trying to ask for permission to continue their act. Naruto said nothing but nod weakly, but Sai looked like he straining himself.

Deep down, he knew that Sai was insecure about their relationship. As far as he enjoyed showering Naruto with love and affection, he's afraid to make love to Naruto without getting a permission from Naruto. Sometimes Naruto was confused with Sai's action, since Sai was his patron. He had all the right to do anything he wanted to Naruto. It's understandable though, since both of them clearly knew that Naruto's heart wasn't Sai's alone, and to some degree, the guilt Naruto felt from breaking his and Sasuke's promise made it worse.

Naruto did try to love Sai –and he did love Sai, but still, his feeling toward Saseuke couldn't vanish easily. He always believed that they're meant to be together all this time, only to be slapped in the face that it was impossible all along. He knew he had to give up, but it was something he held dear all his life, that made it impossible for him to abandon and forget about it all. He needed time, and he knew it would take forever, but he's trying. He's trying to accept his condition and love Sai with all his heart. He's trying to make the insecurities within Sai's heart go away. And he's still learning how to.

Naruto smiled and lifted himself from the bed to hold his lover's hand. He looked straight to Sai's face and telling him that it's okay to go all the way. Before Sai could say anything in response, Naruto pulled his lover down to the bed with him. He smiled softly before he kissed Sai on the lips. This time Naruto tried to be more active as he touch the raven's hard member, trying to stroke it. After a minute or two, Sai broke the kiss, leaving Naruto breathless.

He soon positioned himself between Naruto's legs once more, getting ready for the main action. He looked up once again, only to find Naruto nodded and reassuring him with gentle hold of his hand. He slowly entered Naruto, making sure he didn't hurt Naruto in the process.

"Nnhh..." Naruto began to moan on the slow action. He could feel all of Sai inside him, and after a while, Sai began to move slowly. Slow thrust became faster with time and passion filled the air between the two lover. Sai knew perfectly how deep he had to thrust and what kind of angle needed to hit Naruto's sweet spot. It didn't take long for Naruto to go back to full arousal. Soon enough, moans and hard breath mingled with each other as the raven thrust harder into the blond.

"Naru, I think... I'm clo –ngh..." He grunted as he felt Naruto clamping down on him.

"M-me too... nghh.. Ahh..." He could feel his stomach churning with each thrust from the raven. He kept hitting his sweet spot, making the smaller male crying with pleasure. He always lost in pleasure everytime they did it. It didn't take long before Naruto came to his climax, shouting his lover's name along. As Naruto came, he could feel Naruto clamping on him tighter, it only needed several thrust before he also emptied himself inside the blond.

After the climax, the raven just laid on top of his lover for a while, making sure he's done coming inside the blond before he pull out and laid beside the blond. He pulled Naruto close to him, feeling the after glow together, cuddling until the sleep caught up to both of them.

It was a judgemental day for Sasuke, at least that's how he felt. Once again, he came face to face with the king of Suna, Gaara. He's the only one who knew where his dobe were, and he's not going to let his pride interfere with this. If he needed to go as bare as possible, he would do it. But still, it annoyed him to see the scrutinizing look on the red head. He felt like he commited a sin, yeah sure he did... but it's not Gaara's business... or so he thought.

"You can begin, Uchiha." He spat bitterly.

Sasuke have to shove his pride and ego down his throat if he wanted to win Gaara's heart. He cleared his throat before he began with his story. To tell the truth, he didn't know where to start, so he decided to tell everything from where he first meet Naruto.

_It was a clear sunny day on summer, when her mom called him from her favorite tea room. As he run towards the room, he could hear his mom giggling. It was unusual for his mother to giggle like that. When he arrived, he saw a beautiful lady with an angel on her side. It was a first meeting between Sasuke and Naruto._

_Naruto was considered short for kids on his age, with natural slight tan skin, big cerulean eyes that even bluer than the clear summer sky, tousled short blond hair that perfectly framed his adorable round face, and three whiskers painted on his chubby cheeks, He was fidgeted from the raven's stern stare, completely uncomfortable with the unecessary attention from the taller boy. He kept his hold on his mother's sleeve all this time, not comfortable with the grand interior of the room, nor the beautiful house._

"_Sasuke, come here, sweetie." Mikoto smiled._

_He pouted, didn't like the way her mom addressed him as sweetie in front of people he didn't know. He didn't said anything as he walked towards his mother, his eyes never leaving the small blond boy._

"_Dear, I want you to meet Kushina-san's son, Naruto. He's your age. Isn't he adorable?" She giggled when she saw the blush on the small boy's face._

"_Hey, Naru-chan. You should introduce yourself." His mom pushed him forward, as he heard the beautiful raven haired lady giggled once again at his small 'eep' sound of a respond._

"_He-hello.. M-my name is Na.. Naruto. N-nice to meet y-you." He was so embarassed that he stuttered._

"_hn.. I'm Sasuke."_

"_Maa, Sasuke-chan. You should be nice to Naruto-chan." His mom huffed, clearly not pleased with his son's introduction._

"_Please be kind to him, ne, Sasuke-kun." Kushina smiled, and he nodded._

"_Well, Sasuke, you're going to meet Naru-chan more oftern from now on. Please be his friend and treat him kindly, okay? Play with him, and lend him your toys." His mom asked nicely, but Sasuke knew well that he couldn't deny his mother. After she saw her son nodded, he ushered the boys to leave the tea room._

_Sasuke was sure that back then, he was attracted to Naruto on their first meeting. It was not love of course, he could make sure of that, since he didn't know about love yet. But as he spent time with the blond, his heart felt warm and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved it when Naruto smiled at him. And every time Naruto touch him, he felt a wasm feeling spreading all over his body, making his head giddy. Everytime he meet Naruto, he felt like he was the happiest kid in the world._

He tried to make the introduction short, and put more details on necessary part only. But as he told the story, his feeling of love for Naruto could be seen clearly without him realizing it.

_The small raven sat on the windows, together with the little sunshine of his, staring at the full of stars night sky. There's no cloud spotted on the dark sky, only moon and stars could be seen. They were talking about small things before Sasuke came up with an idea of marrying Naruto. He was never a romantic boy, but it came out naturally with Naruto._

_He glanced at Naruto, "Hey, Naru-chan."_

_The blond boy turned his head to Sasuke and smile, "hm?"_

"_Let's make a promise!" he sounded excited just from the idea._

"_Un, okay.. What kind of promise?" He tilted his small head, boosting his cuteness to the max._

"_One day, let's get married, two of us.." The raven haired boy grinned and take Naruto's hand in his, "let promise ourselves in front of the moon and the stars."_

"_Married? But mama said–,"_

"_Yeah, I know. But I love you, Naru-chan. And you love me too, right?" He held Naruto's hand tighter._

"_Of course! I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Then we can get married," he grinned, "Marriage is for two people who love each other, like us do.."_

"_My mom told me." He added quickly._

"_Okay! Let's get married." It couldn't be wrong if Mikoto-san said it._

"_Yes, promise." They sealed the promise with their little fingers, "both of us can't like or doing lovers' stuff with other people okay?"_

"_Lovers' stuff?" Naruto was confused._

"_I mean hugging, kissing, and naughty stuff. You can do it only with me." Sasuke pointed at himself, "promise me, Naru-chan."_

"_Eehh.. but I like hugging and kissing papa and mama," he wailed, "I can't hug or kiss them?"_

"_Of course you can! They're your parents, duh. I mean other than me and your parents." He grinned._

"_Oh..," he made an understanding face, "Okay."_

"_And sealed it it a kiss," he said before he closed his eyes and pursing his lips, hoping that Naruto would get the hint. He was satisfied to feel Naruto's soft lips on his own, teouching with a 'umph' sound from Naruto._

And he reached the part when his mother death seperated him from the only one he love. He was desperate to cling on Naruto's hand, but he couldn't do anything to go against his father. He was soon sent to another city deep in the mountain.

_All of tragedies in his life began when his mom, Mikoto, died. It was well known that Mikoto was not healthy. After her death, Fugaku clearly showed his distaste towards Uzumaki family. They were not allowed to come into Uchiha's compound. Sasuke knew it was not only because of Uzumaki Kushina and his husband were labeled as commoners, but also because his father was clearly know about his feeling for the small Uzumaki Naruto. They were too close for his taste, and he could smell danger in the future if he didn't take action now._

_One day, his father grounded him for a week, and after that, he never saw his personal ball of sunshine and his family anymore. He tried to sneak out and visited the blond, but his house was abandoned. He was devastated. He lost two person he loved the most in such short time, his mother and Naruto._

_After that incident, Sasuke never talk to his father without making his father angry. He got into a lot of trouble because of his stubborness and pained hearth, and it caused him to be sent into another city in the montain for what his father called Uchiha's physical and mental practice. He was sent off without his consent, and he couldn't run away. Before his departure, he made his brother promised him to find and take care of Naruto for him._

_Every time he could, he would send a letter to his brother, asking about Naruto's whereabout only to find nothing related to Naruto in his brother's letter. It seemed like Itachi didn't want to tell him about Naruto, or trying hard to make him give Naruto up. He never get a hold of Naruto's whereabout until the end, but he was glad to hear that his damn of a father passed away. No one would ever get in his way to find Naruto once again. And sure, after a year he was allowed to go back to Konoha. He was expecting Naruto would be there to welcome him home._

He paused and looked at Gaara with hurt in his eyes, before continuing his story.

_But of course it's not what happened. He found out that his brother didn't know where Naruto is. He tried to contact his best friend for information, but found nothing. _

"I was left to search for Naruto by myself. But never once I thought I would find him in the red light district. Who would?! " He gritted his teeth, trying to surpress his anger.

"Then my stupid uncle try to enlighten me by forcing me to go to the firework festival. I was really happy when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair in that festival..."

_He growled at his uncle, and at those girls who tried to start a conversation with him. He walked faster, ignoring the girls and his uncle. He came here because his uncle and Itachi asked him to take a break from searching-for-Naruto thing. Of course he couldn't do that. Ha basically agree to go here in hope he would find Naruto here. He was not sure, but he had a feeling that his uncle and Itachi actually knew where Naruto was, but they didn't want him to find Naruto. He was getting more pissed when he saw his uncle tried to flirt with younger girls. It's troublesome. He didn't find the girls attractive at all, and he rather hate crowded place. He was about to leave his stupid uncle when he saw someone with blond hair passed quickly several meters from him._

'_It can't be...' He could felt his heartbeat._

"_Na...ru...?" Unconsiously, he tried to go to the same path the blondie went to, pushing some people who stood in his way. He was lost for hours while trying to spot a blond head once more. Without him realizing, his uncle followed him all along._

_He was happy when he spotted a blond hair, only to freeze on place when he saw the big picture. It was indeed his dobe, looked stunning dressing in light blue yukata with yellow obi. But it's not what caught his attention. It's the fact that his dobe was being touched by an old man he never saw before. It's clearly not Naruto's father since as far as he remembered, Naruto looked exactly like his father, minus his whiskers. He could see the restraint on Naruto's face despite him smiling. He clearly try to reject the man._

'_Is that guy flirting with my dobe in front of my face?' he could feel his eyes twitched. He slowly approached them, when suddenly he saw the old man pushed Naruto into his embrace. Then all he saw was red. The pervert old man kept harrasing his dobe by groping his ass, and trying to kiss him._

"_Naruto!" He called his name loud and clear. He could see Naruto perked up by his call._

_As he came near, he called the name of his lover once again before he snatched Naruto out from the old man's embrace. He run as far as he can so he could be alone with his long lost lover. He could feel the struggle from Naruto, trying hard to follow the fast steps of the Uchiha._

_After a while he stopped and pulled Naruto into his embrace. He tried to absorb everything about Naruto. Then he called Naruto's name longingly._

"_H-huh?" He could hear the confusion in Naruto's voice. It seemed the blond didn't realized that it was Sasuke who hugged him._

"_Finally..." he started, "Finally I found you, Naruto..."_

_He filled up his longing heart with Naruto's scent before he kissed Naruto's head._

"_Huh? Wha–?"_

_Before Naruto could finished, he released his embrace to fully look at Naruto's bewildered face. He moved his hands from Naruto's shoulder to cupped his whiskered cheeks. A face he always found adorable and cute._

"_...Sa...S-sasu...ke..."_

_Sasuke just stood there, trying to find any difference in Naruto since they haven't meet for years. He could say that nothing change, Naruto was still as adorable as before, his eyes still as beautiful as before, his plump lips was as tempting as before. The only thing that changed was his height and the fact that Naruto's face looked slimmer._

"_I'm n-not hallucinating, ri-right?" He was almost chuckle when he saw Naruto pinching his own cheek._

"_Sasuke!" he now found himself in Naruto's tight embrace._

"_Naruto... My Naruto," he hugged his lover back._

_They stayed there for minutes only repeating each other's name in longing voices._

"_I...I thought y-you've forgotten about me all...along..." he could feel the sadness in Naruto's voice. His heart broke a little when he realized that Naruto was crying._

_He hugged him more tightly, "Not even a second I forget about you, Naruto."_

_He soon released Naruto from his hug when he felt the tug Naruto did on his back._

"_Sasuke, I... I miss y-you.." with all those tears, Sasuke found Naruto's smiling face to be beautiful._

"_Me too... Naruto, I really miss you." He gently brushed Naruto's cheeks and kiss him gently on the lips._

_They spent their luxurious reunion time admiring each other appearances, touching each other gently, and kissed like there's no tomorrow. Basically, Sasuke kept caressing Naruto's cheek, jaw line with his thumb as gentle as possible. Sometimes, he put a light kiss on Naruto's forehead, nose, and lips._

"_Where have you been all this time, Naruto? I've been searching for you for months, and Itachi didn't help at all." He whispered gently while admiring Naruto's beautiful eyes._

"_...I...was..." He patiently wait for Naruto to answer, but he could see that the blond was hesistant to answer. He didn't want to push Naruto too hard. All of the story could wait until they're back to the Uchiha compound._

"_You don't have to answer if you didn't want to, Naruto. Let's go back. You need to rest, you look tired." He gently brushed Naruto's right cheek with his thumb._

"_...Uh..." There came another hesistant answer._

"_Naruto?" He began to worry. It seemed something was wrong with his dobe._

"_..I...I can't..." the blond finally turn up to face Sasuke._

"_Wha–...why?" He looked confused by Naruto's answer._

" _I just can't, Sasuke..." He looked troubled, "...I...I'm not worthed to –"_

"_Na –" they said in the same time. Both of them said nothing, only looked at each other's eyes. Sasuke could see the pained expression on Naruto's eyes, and he was confused about why Naruto couldn't go with him. When he was trying to ask Naruto once again, he was cut by a boy who suddenly appear on their spot._

"_Taiyo-sama! Here you are! Don't..." the rest was died on the boy throat. He looked like he shouldn't be there._

_Soon enough, another two young boys appeared in front of the lover, looking tired from the running. He didn't know these boys, but it seemed Naruto knew them. He was proved right when Naruto speak out one of the boys' name. He looked surprised and slightly panicked._

"_You know them, Naruto?" Now it's Sasuke who's confused._

"_..Uh..yeah.." the blond in front of him answered._

_By the look on Naruto's face, something's wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure it's not something good. Instead of saying anything, he just frowned._

_This time another boy spoke, "Taiyo-sama. Who is this guy?"_

"_Taiyo-sama?" he's frowning 'What the hell is going on here? Why this boy calling Naruto by another name?'_

_He looked at Naruto while Naruto tried to explain to no avail._

"_Don't you need to tell the truth, Naruto-kun? Or should I call you Taiyo-kun?" This time, Kakashi appeared suddenly behind the three young boys._

"_Huh?" Sasuke frowned deeper. He never knew Kakashi knew about Naruto._

"_...Kakashi-san?" This time, Naruto looked shocked, "How? What?" He looked between Kakashi and Sasuke._

"_Sasuke is my nephew. I didn't tell you about that, huh?" The older man shrugged._

"_No...you didn't..." the blond's voice died after that._

'_What the hell? So Kakashi and Naruto knew each other? Why he didn't say anything to me?! What the hell is going on here. I can sense something bad is going on here.' He thought to himself._

"_Naruto, please explain. What the hell happened here? Why they called you Taiyo?" he asked with a rough voice._

"_...I..." he paused, "I can't come with you, Sasuke."_

_He was about to ask why when Naruto continued with painful expression._

"_I live in the red light district. If you want me to come with you, you have to buy me." He finally said it while looking straight into the raven's eyes with teary eyes. What came out from Naruto's mouth felt like nightmare, a bad nightmare._

"_Wha–.." Sasuke looked at Naruto disbelieved, "Red light...district...?"_

_He didn't hear any answer. He only saw how weak Naruto nodded._

'_What does he mean by red light district? Is he working there? As... an... oiran? No, it can't be.. he's already promised to me...then as a helper?'_

"_...It's okay...It's okay, Naruto." He said, he tried to ignore the rage inside him._

"_No, Sasuke. He's not working there as a helper or anything like that." Kakashi said, seemed to know what Sasuke was thinking, "he works there as an oiran. Not an ordinary oiran, but the most favorite taiyu-oiran."_

_Sasuke stood there for a moment, his uncle statement rang continously inside his head._

'_Oiran? No... Taiyu-oiran? What the...hell?'_

"_Sa-sasuke?"_

_From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Naruto tried to touch him, but then the realization hit him hard. Naruto was an oiran. It meant Naruto had been sleeping with another man. He had been having sex with another man! The first thing he did was slap Naruto's hand away._

"_Don't touch me!" His anger was bulding up, "Is it true?"_

"_..I..." Naruto tried to explain, but his hesistation showed that all of it was true._

"_...To think that i searched for you all this time.." he mumbled, "all this time you were having fun with perverted old men...and you still have the gut to say you miss me..."_

_By now he couldn't stop himself from saying all the hurtful things to Naruto. All his dream and love was replaced by rage and hatred. He felt betrayed. All this time he only look at Naruto, trying to fulfil their promise only to find that Naruto was not his. He sold himself to other men, sleeping, and having sex with another men that not him. How filthy!_

"_No...No...Sasuke.. I really miss you.. I never forget about you.."_

_Nothing could calm him down now. In fact, Naruto trying to state otherwise only made Sasuke got more angry._

"_Shut up! You want to tell me that you think about me while you're having sex with those disgusting old men?!" _

"_...N-no...but..." he could see Naruto was crying at this moment, but he felt nothing for the weeping blond. He just felt betrayed and broken._

"_Shut up, you slut! You're disgusting!"_

_Without realizing it, he slapped Naruto hard on his cheek –the one he caressed gently a minute before. He realized what he had done a second late after he did it. He could only saw how the boys running over to Naruto, trying to look at Naruto's cheek. His once beautiful blond now sat there looking so broken._

'_Wha– what have I done? Just now...I slapped him with...this hand..?_' _he looked at his now red hand. He could still feel the sting sensation from the hard connection with Naruto's soft cheek. He didn't do anything when one of the young boys said rude things and hit him. The other boys looked more concerned about Naruto than to deal with the raven._

"_...yeah...I'm okay..." Naruto finally said something, before he stood up. He stared at Sasuke with his tearful face, forcing his smile to show up on his face. He voiced out what's on his heart, but Sasuke couldn't process anything at his current condition. It was complicated. He regretted to raise his hand on Naruto, but his other side said that Naruto deserved it, since he broke Sasuke's heart. He smashed it into million pieces. His pride won. He could only think of Naruto as a slut rather than a sunshine that filled his heart with warm. He soon walked away from the scene, with Kakashi tagged along behind him. He walked like a body without a soul until he reach his house._

By now Neji was suprised to see Sasuke cried in front of his lover and him. It seemed Sasuke didn't even realized it and just continue with his story. He confessed that he regretted his action. Beforehand, he didn't know that Naruto was sold into the brothel by his father. He only found out about it a week after the incident, and harshly told by Iruka. If he didn't look so broken and always throwing tantrums for almost a week, maybe Itachi wouldn't be as kind as to enlighten him about Naruto's letters (A/N: please refer to ch 6 and 7). He soon realized he made a big mistake and should apologize to Naruto soon. He needed to find him and took him home. He only love Naruto, and he only need him by his side, no one else will do.

"...That's why, I'm begging you, please tell me anything you know about Naruto's whereabout," He pleaded desperately.

Neji could only looked nervously at the emotionless face of his lover. Gaara didn't said anything from the start, and it's getting on his nerves. Basically Sasuke's reaction was normal when you found out the one you love was sleeping around with others, but it was because he didn't know the whole situation and just jumped into conclusion.

"..." Gaara only open his mouth a little, but nothing came out from his mouth. He only looked at Sasuke straight into his eyes, as if he's looking for any lies there. Found nothing but regrets, he finally said, "Okay, I will help you.

And it brought a slight hope to Sasuke's soul..

**TBC..**

**A/N: Horray, I finished new chapter and I'm quite happy with the lenght. It will be the longest chapter so far, so it will be a bit pain in the ass to read, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Please don't forget to leave me any review about this chapter or story in the whole. **** until I update again guys! :D**

**Yumenohime-sama**


End file.
